Hell Is Where The Heart Is
by HalloweenJack
Summary: Merged U. After the defeat of the First, it's time to relax a little. Unfortunately, it's Sunnydale and probably Tuesday. You do the math.
1. Bippity, Boppity,oh Damn

I own nothing. NOTHING! Also, this takes place about a month after The End is Here, so I'm thinking early June 2003.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
"Did you get the right ingredients like I asked?" the woman's voice snapped, harshly.   
  
"I got them." the vampire said handing over the bag.   
  
The woman began to fish through them: toad's eye, worm wood, amulet of the lower planes, even a fresh bottle of virgin's blood. Yep, it was all here. She had absolutely everything she needed. She looked back to the vampire, still in its demon face and smiled seductively.   
  
"You did a good job." She stated, "I think you should get your reward now."  
  
The vampire began to purr as the woman walked backwards licking her lips. He had done what this human had wanted and now he was going to get laid. That and he was going to drink her dry.  And whatever spell she had cooking up was going to make him invincible. Stupid bitch. He'd kill her and perform the spell on his own. He followed after her, every motion a model of predatory grace. She was still smiling as she leaned up against a wall, her tight black dress riding up slightly as she put her leg on the wall. She wasn't wearing any underwear.   
  
"You know baby, it's been a great relationship what with the sex and all, but I think we ought to break it off for a while. I have big plans for this town. I'm going to make the Slayer beg at my feet. That and I'm going to rape and kill you." The vampire hissed as he walked closer smiling.   
  
The woman returned the smile, "Wow. Big plans. Too bad you walked onto that pentagram."  
  
The vampire was confused, but then screamed in pain as lightning in the shape of a pentagram fired up burning and electrocuting him until he became dust. The woman smiled.   
  
"Vampire dust. Last ingredient on the list." She giggled. She walked over and dumped the toad's eye and worm word on the dust and put the amulet around her neck. She uncorked the virgin's blood, poured some on the pentagram's contents, and coated her hands in face in the rest. She looked at the contents of the pentagram and waved her hand.   
  
"Comburo." She said in Latin, making the pentagram and everything inside catch on fire. The smoke was of a thick and dark black composition. It smelled horrible, yet she tolerated it and even kneeled before it, chanting.   
  
"Lord of Lies, Lord of Flies, Bring thyself here before my eyes. With this unearthly fire and smoke, with the stench to disgust and choke, I call you here at my yoke. Prince of Fire, I raise thy ire, come before this dark lyre." She chanted.   
  
Suddenly, she was not alone. There was something there in the dark. Something she could not see completely, but still she was filled with dread. Something shifted in the flame and smoke. She backed up on instinct.   
  
"Why have you summoned me?" the thing in the fire asked, with a seemingly normal voice. It sounded somewhat like Willem Dafoe. Still it was altogether frightening.   
  
"I-I-I—"  
  
"State your business, witch. I have more pressing matters to attend to." The voice snapped making the woman flinch.   
  
"I-I want power." The woman said, gathering up her courage.   
  
"How droll. I suppose the standard soul exchange will be satisfactory." The creature in the smoke and flame asked.   
  
"Yes. Anything, as long as I'm more powerful than that Rosenberg bitch." The witch growled.   
  
"Jealousy? How mortal." The thing in the flame said in a disinterested voice.   
  
"Don't mock me demon! I summoned you here and as long as you are here you're at my beck and call!" the witch said, finding courage.   
  
"Yes, but that hardly requires that I listen to your incessant bitching." The thing laughed.   
  
"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be me! I've studied the Black Arts for as long as I can remember! I've done magick since I was able to talk and yet SHE gets better than me in no time at all!" the young witch screeched.  
  
"Oh. How quaintly disinteresting."  
  
"It's not fair! I want power and I will sell my soul to get it if I have to. Enough to be able to grind that stupid Rosenberg's face into the ground. Even enough to deal with the Slayer if she tries to get involved." The witch said, spitefully. That caught the demon's attention.   
  
"The Slayer? Which one?" the creature asked.   
  
"Huh?" the witch asked.   
  
"The name. Which Slayer?"  
  
"Buffy Summers. Why's that important?" the witch asked.   
  
"Because, things just got much more mouth watering. I'll give you the power you want. I won't even ask for your soul, as long as you can do something else for me to pay my price." The thing explained.   
  
The witch's dress hit the floor.   
  
"I can handle tentacle porn. Anything for just enough power to beat out Willow." The nubile, young witch replied.   
  
"Nothing so messy my dear. You just have to get the Slayer to Hell and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Get the Slayer to Hell?" the witch asked, confused.   
  
"Open a portal, kidnap someone close to her, I don't care how. Just get her to Hell and I'll make you more powerful than a Sorcerer Supreme could ever dream of being. Is that satisfactory?" the thing asked.   
  
"And you won't take my soul?" the witch said, somewhat wary.   
  
"I'll have what I want. You'll get what you want. We'll call it even."  
  
"How do I know you can be trusted?" the witch asked.   
  
"You don't. But then again how can I trust you to get her to me?"  
  
"Because I want power." The witch replied.   
  
"Well I want the Slayer."  
  
The witch looked at the thing in the swirling smoke and smiled.   
  
"Deal." She said.   
  
"Good. How soon can I expect the Slayer to show?"   
  
"Give me some time. I'll handle it." The witch stated, as she pulled on her dress.   
  
"I sincerely hope you don't let me down. At the path you're going down, I expect you'll show up here soon enough and if I'm let down, I can make your afterlife miserable."   
  
"Don't worry. She'll be there. But the moment she shows up in Hell, I want my power, alright?" the witch asked.   
  
"You have my word, Ms…"  
  
"Madison. Amy Madison."  
  
"Well Amy, the word of Mephisto is as good as gold and just as precious."


	2. Happiness is Spike with a Bazooka

    Okay, safe to say that not many people will get the whole thing here at the beginning with Spike. You'd have to read Devil May Cry by Lightbend at the Fan Fiction section of Super Hero Chat to really get the gist of it. So with that start reading, monkeys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Mazikeen, war leader of the Lilim, sometimes consort to Lucifer Morningstar has seen many strange things in her time. All manner of angel, demon, and creature have been hers to behold for millennia. Still this sight boggles her mind. She came to the front door of Lux early this morning after hearing a knock at the door. 

    Upon arriving there is no one at the door, only a small flaming bag. Mazikeen looks around and then cocks her head at the paper bag and wonders about its significance. Perhaps an effigy or symbol being burned like the KKK does the cross? Whatever, the case Mazikeen has more important things to do than deal with some fool who would dare try such a tactic. She stomps the fire on the bag out ruining the prankster's fun….and her boots. 

    "HEY! UP HERE!" a British voice rings out. Mazikeen looks up and scowls as she sees the peroxide blonde vampire she humiliated some months ago on a building across the street. 

    "TOLD YOU THAT NEXT TIME YOU WOULDN'T GET OFF SO EASY!" Spike roars as Mazikeen scowls with murder on her mind, "AND NOW THAT I GOT YOUR ATTENTION I'D LIKE TO SING YOU A SONG!"

    "Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I can chew and through it all when there was doubt, I ate up and spit it out. I faced it all and I stood tall." 

    Spike smiled and sang as he reached down and pulled something up to his shoulder, "AND BLOODY DID IT MYYYYYYYYY WAAAAAAAAAY!" 

    Spike fired the rocket launcher that Buffy kept in her private stash with a smile. The rocket hit Mazikeen as she stood still in the doorway of the club, destroying much of the outside in addition to her new outfit. Mazikeen herself was unharmed, though it had stung a bit more than she had anticipated. She sighed and looked at the damage and realized the master would not like this. So she grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and started working. Spike packed the rocket launcher and leapt down into the alley next to the building he stood on and smirked at something. 

    "Hello beautiful." He said. 

    Moments later, a vintage 1956 Black Desoto with blackened windows screamed out of the alley towards Sunnydale with the Sex Pistols blaring loudly as the sun rose. Flicking cigarette out the cracked window, he laughed heartily. 

    "Consider us even, bint." Spike smirked as he sped off, breaking the speed limit. Yeah he was bold, but he also knew if he stuck around much longer the next time Buffy saw him would be in an ashtray. 

    An hour later the same Desoto shambled into a driveway on Revello drive. Using a blanket in the backseat, Spike raced to the door smoking as he went. He swung it open and slammed it shut loudly. He smiled and turned coming face to face with his girlfriend, clad in only his red button up shirt. 

    "What did you do?" Buffy asked, arms crossed. 

    "Whatever do you mean, luv?" Spike asked trying to get out of this.

    "Oh come on Spike. You've been living here for months and have been on a human clock for a while now. You're not one to go around driving at six a.m." Buffy said, unrelenting. 

    "What? I decide to go out because I figure I need some air and suddenly Spike's out committing certain deeds?" Spike asked.

    "I should have known all that extra sex was just to make me sleep deeper. Then you could go out and do something." Buffy's eyes narrowed. 

    "Nope, I think you're imagining things, pet." Spike said kissing her cheek "Didn't do a blessed thing. Honest."

    Buffy looked at him like he grew another head. 

    "Alright fine, I shot that bint at Lucifer's club with a rocket launcher. Happy?" Spike groaned. 

    "You shot…Mazikeen…with my bazooka?" Buffy asked. 

    "Rocket launcher. There's a difference." Spike said heading for the kitchen. 

    "Spike! She is so going to come here and take revenge!" Buffy said loudly following him. 

    "So what? We'll kick her ass like always. Have a good go at it. Where's the Wheat-A-Bix?" Spike asked as he began fishing through the cabinet.

    "Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Buffy asked. 

    "Because we'll fight a few times, she'll kick our asses, then we'll start thinking about it, discover her Achilles heel and that'll be that. It's like clockwork." Spike said, setting a box of Wheat-A-Bix on the counter and headed to the fridge for some blood. 

    "That is eerily accurate, but still you're taking a big risk." Buffy mused. 

    "Yeah well, between you, me, Red, Tara, and Peaches Jr., I think we can take her." Spike said putting a cupful of blood into the microwave "Sides, way I hear it her boss has problems of his own now."

    "Oh? Where did you hear that?" Buffy asked. 

    "Met up with an old mate of mine named Cassidy the other night. He was talking to that Constantine fella that Giles knew. Seems he has his ear to the ground and there's big stuff coming down the road. Long as it stays out of Sunnyhell though I don't really mind." Spike said smiling. 

    Buffy merely groaned and rolled her eyes. Her ears then caught the sound of the front door opening behind her. She shifted her eyes and saw something that made them go wide. 

    "Spike put on a pot of coffee while you're at it. We have company." Buffy stated. 

    "Bloody hell! Did she follow me?" Spike said poking his head out of the kitchen. 

    "Well you are kind of cute in an undead suck my blood kind of way, but I'm not really all that interested. Also not a she."

    Xander had come home and was immediately caught in the death grip of a hug from Buffy. She smiled and actually lifter her friend off his feet with her Slayer strength. 

    "Uh Buff…vertebrae breaking one by one here." Xander choked out. 

    "Oh. Sorry Xander." Buffy said sheepishly as she sat her friend down. 

    "It's alright, my masculinity is not at all threatened by a woman who can easily bench press one thousand pounds lifting me off of my dainty feet." Xander quipped. 

    "No, but I can make believe." Spike smirked. 

    "Hey Spike. Good to see you too. Maybe we can hang out later, maybe tan a little." Xander retorted. 

    "Boys, play nice." Buffy said getting between the two, "So, how are you?"

    Xander's face fell, "I'm better. Still feeling the heartache, but it's been a couple of weeks now. I think I've turned a corner though."

    "I know it's hard. We all miss Anya." Buffy said, giving her friend a gentler hug. 

    "Yeah, well I'm good. After all I have my family here with me." Xander smiled as he returned the hug. 

    "Let me go upstairs and wake up Willow and the others. We can all sit around and you can tell us where you went this whole time." Buffy said. 

    "You mind if I got wake up Wills? I want to see her face when she sees I'm back." Xander smiled. 

    "You just want to see if they're getting it on. Perv." Buffy smirked.

    "Well…yeah." Xander admitted. 

    "Go on. But you didn't get my permission if they get pissed." Buffy replied. 

    "Aye, aye." Xander said creeping up the steps.

    "And don't wake up Dawnie. She just started summer vacation. She needs a break." Buffy called up. 

    Xander went to Buffy's old room, which was now where Willow, Tara, and Kennedy made their residence. He had to admit his heart did pick up with the thought of walking in on the three of them in some sort of carnal act. It was just natural. Still, he just wanted to see his best friend in the whole world's face when she saw that he was back. He slowly turned the doorknob and peered in. 

    The room was quiet and more than a little dark with the shades drawn. Two small beds had been pushed side to side to make one big bed. Xander scanned the room and automatically looked for Potential Slayers, but then mentally kicked himself when he realized they had all gone back to wherever they came from to begin with. All except for Amanda, who had been born and raised in Sunnydale, and Kennedy who stayed behind for…well obvious reasons. 

    Xander did have to admit his pants did get a little tighter when he looked towards the bed. The three women were not in the midst of any wanton act, but were lying huddled together. Willow lay on the side closest to Xander. She was his best friend and had harbored a secret crush on him since, well ever. Xander again mentally kicked himself for not noticing she was under his nose the whole time. 

    She was beautiful, a vision with red hair and soft, milky skin. Her thin body looked absolutely gorgeous under the bed sheet. He smiled when he remember brushing up against it their senior year of high school when they had begun their torrid little affair. For the longest time after that, Xander thought it had been his fault she had turned gay. That wasn't it at all but then again, looking at Tara he could live with that if it were. 

    Tara lay on the other side of the bed, hugging Kennedy's leg (more on that in a moment) with one arm and tracing absent circles on Willow's shoulder even in her sleep. She was something else. Her body was by far the curviest of the three girls and her long dirty blonde hair hung down about her shoulders. Xander paused and looked around wondering where her crow Poe was. He was on top of the dresser across the room inside a makeshift nest. Xander then turned back as he heard Tara shift in her sleep. His eyes went wide. 

    "My God, she's a C-Cup." Xander said averting his eyes…well after a second or two anyway. How was he supposed to know she slept in the nude? You'd think Buffy would tell him these things, but then again she probably didn't know. But if she did….and Xander's pants got ever tighter. 

    When he averted his gaze he caught sight of Kennedy. She was lying between her two lovers atop the sheets with her head at the foot of the bed. Kennedy had a huge smile on her face, and Xander contemplated all the acts that made her get it as his eyes admired her body. She was pretty hot all things considered, by far the most tan and athletic looking of the three. Her very toned and sculpted body was clad only in a white wifebeater and black bikini cut panties. The way her arms were back behind her head, hanging off the bed and tangled in her hair was nothing short of beautiful. 

    Gathering his thoughts, Xander knelt at Willow's side and listened to her babbling in her sleep, babble he was used to from years of sleepovers. 

    "…Never look at my lap top same way…Neo…take care…hope you beat the machines…dunno why she wears the schoolgirl get up…cool for a short green guy…." Willow sleep babbled. 

    "Hey Will, wake up." Xander said quietly. 

    Slowly and surely, Willow's green eyes open and go wide as she sees the face of her best friend, "Xander!"

    That's when it happened. Willow's sudden movement and speech made Tara wake up and sit up. When she saw Xander she instantly pulled the sheet up over her chest and fell off the bed with a large thud, and also yanking one of Kennedy's legs. This woke Kennedy up, who merely saw Xander out of the corner of her eye and with a limberness that would make an Olympic gymnast green with envy, sent her foot into Xander's face knocking him backwards and into the wall. Poe was by now wide awake and squawking loudly as well. 

    "What the hell?!" Kennedy asked as she stood up.

    "Xander?! What are you doing here?" Willow asked, joining Kennedy and revealing that she was wearing a top similar to Kennedy's and gray flannel pajama pants. 

    "Well I—"

    "Trying to get a sneak peek? I ought to break your face in!" Kennedy scowled. 

    "Mission accomplished." Xander said rubbing his nose. 

    "No Kennedy, Xander wouldn't do that." Willow stated. She then began to think. "Well…maybe…no….well…Xander why are you in here?"

    "I'm back…came up to tell you…there's coffee…my nose is now officially broken." Xander groaned. 

    "Better than your balls." Kennedy smirked.

    "Oh I'm good. Just joking." Xander said standing up. 

    "Well at least no one's hurt too badly." Willow said cheerily. 

    "Little help?" Tara asked, wedged between the small space between the bed and the wall. 

    Poe squawked and sighed in crow-speak, "Humans."

    Downstairs, Spike was enjoying a mug of blood and Wheat-A-Bix when he heard the scuffle.

    "Americans."


	3. Trouble Magnet, Thy Name is Dawn

    The dream always starts the same way. It stems from a memory of a very unhappy time in the young girl's life. Just about a month before this event, her mother had been found dead in their home from a burst artery in her brain. And now…now this. Her sister stares off at the sun rising in the distance, and then turns back to her. The girl realizes what is going on when she sees the grim look on her sister's face. 

    "Buffy no!" she says. 

    "Dawnie,…. I have to. 

    "No!" the girl screams aloud.

    "Listen to me! Please, there's not a lot of time. Listen." Her sister says, hands cupping her face, "Dawn listen to me. I love you. I will ALWAYS love you, but this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles…tell Giles that I figured it out. And I'm ….okay . And give my love to my friends. You to take care of them now…you to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in the world is living in it. Be brave; live. For me."

    A quick kiss on the forehead later and her sister is running down the rickety metal plank, over a hundred feet in the air. She leaps off the end and into the large energy disturbance down below. She cries as she sees her sister die; burned and battered by the blue energy. And as soon as the energy starts to dissipate she sees her sister fall from that great height into a stack of crates below. She turns and descends the tower and just watches as she remembers the words of her sister.

    They're all there looking at her broken body. A confused Tara has to hold a bitterly crying Willow back. Xander is carrying a wounded Anya, and has a look of disbelief on his face. Any second now, he's sure Buffy will stand up and they'll all go home. Giles is closest to Buffy. His face is sad and contorted in pain but he does not cry. Dawn looks back behind the group. 

    Spike, who in the past weeks has been tortured horribly and who just a few moments ago was thrown from the top of the tower, Spike who is the strongest of any of them here, the one who laughs at danger and spits in death's face, has fallen to one knee and has buried his face into his hands and is crying like a child. And this causes Dawn to cry again. Tears streak down her face. 

    "No…no…NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!" 

    Dawn awakes to a strange sound and screams as she sees strange green energy flying off of her fingertips. The green light hits the lamp next to her bed. Upon closer examination, a hole is in it. And as soon as the energy appeared, it's gone leaving Dawn to stare at her hands in disbelief. 

    Seconds later, Buffy comes rushing into the room followed by Spike. 

    "Dawnie?! Are you alright?" Buffy asks as she runs over to her sister and envelops her in a tight hug. 

    "Y-Yeah. Just a nightmare." Dawn says. 

    "Oh God. We heard you scream and thought something horrible had happened." Buffy said, holding her sister. 

    "Uh Buffy?" Dawn whispered.

    "Yeah?" Buffy asked.

    "You can probably let go now. I'm good. Just a dream." Dawn says.

    "Oh okay. Sorry." Buffy said sheepishly. 

    "Yeah, the Bit's fine. She's tough. Runs in the family." Spike smirks.

    "Yeah. I know." Buffy smirks back. 

    "Yeah. Gets it from your mum I gather." Spike said going out of the room. 

    "Yeah. And from her big sister." Buffy smirks again.

    "Nope. Just mom." Dawn replies. 

    "Hey, Slayer here!" Buffy pouts.

    "I think the Bit's right. You're not so tough." Spike said as he leaned against the hallway wall. 

    "Hello. Kicked your ass like a million times." Buffy replied as she stood.

    "Funny. Only time I remember you actually beating me was that time I had the Gem of Amara on my finger. We were fighting during the day and you pulled it off." Spike smiled. 

    "I beat you before that. That time at the high school." Buffy replied. 

    "No, he had you beat until mom hit him with an axe. I was there remember?" Dawn explained with a conspiratory smile. 

    "See, your mom was tougher." Spike smiled. 

    "Okay, Halloween night." Buffy growled. 

    "If you could call that a win. I call it a tactical withdraw, because I couldn't fight you and Angel at once. Plus my back up had reverted from monsters back to bloody kids in costumes." Spike replied again. 

    "I beat you time at that Church with Kendra!" Buffy shouted. 

    "No you didn't. Fire was bringing the place down, you went and saved Angel, I saved Dru, and when my back was turned you brought a pipe organ down on top of me. Real brave." Spike laughed. 

    "How about I kick your ass right now?" Buffy threatened. 

    "Luv, you know I love it when you talk dirty but not in front of your kid sis." Spike said going down the hall. 

    "Oh he has had it. Love or not, he has had it." Buffy said, getting up and following. 

    "Hey Buffy?" Dawn asked. 

    "Yes traitor?" Buffy replied, turning back. 

    "What time is it?" 

    "Around nine. Why?"

    "Just going to go see if I can find Connor somewhere." Dawn said getting up and getting dressed. 

    Across town, at the Vineyard that had once been Caleb's base of operations, Connor was training. Lifting a barrel filled with wine onto each shoulder, he observed the plank he had set up. Taking off into a sprint, Connor ran up the plank still carrying the heavy barrels towards the roof of the Vineyard's storage building. Considering that Connor was running on the narrow end, it was pretty impressive. Connor smirked as he got to the roof. The smirk faded as the tin roof gave way and Connor fell through it, barrels and all. 

    Connor coughed and pushed one broken barrel off of him, soaked in the sacramental wine.

    "Note to self: replace tin on roof with wood." Connor said sitting up. 

    "You're not twenty-one yet." Dawn smirked as she walked in. 

    "Huh?" Connor asked puzzled. 

    "Can't drink alcohol until you're twenty-one, and right now you're reeking of it." Dawn smirked. 

    "Oh. Probably shouldn't have been drinking that with my meals then." Connor said standing and peeling his t-shirt off. 

    "Probably not." Dawn replied, "You know you're always welcome to eat with us."

    "I know." Connor replied, grabbing another t-shirt that he had probably stolen, "Are we patrolling tonight?"

    "Buffy might take some light sweeps, but it's been quiet since the First went down. We should probably start worrying." Dawn replied. 

    "Good. Could use some help with patrolling." Connor replied. 

    "Do you patrol every night?" Dawn asked.

    "Yeah."

    "Connor, you need to take a break then." Dawn said, as she sat on a barrel. 

    "Don't have time." Connor replied, looking up at the hole he had made. 

    "You'll have to make it. If you patrol every night, the stress is going to get to you." Dawn replied. 

    "Eh. Nothing else to do." Connor said clearing some wreckage.

    "Sure there is. You can go Bronzing with me tonight." Dawn explained. 

    "What's Bronzing?" Connor asked, genuinely confused. 

    "You know that club I told you about? The Bronze? We go there sometimes."

    "What do you do?"

    "Well, we dance."

    "And?"

    "And hang out."

    "And?"

    "And that's about it." Dawn replied. 

    "Seems like a waste of time." Connor replied, "Killing demons is more fun."

    "There's more to life than killing demons." Dawn said, pouty. 

    "There is?" Connor asked, genuinely. 

    "Just come with me tonight." Dawn begged. 

    "Will there be kissing?" Connor asked.

    "Well, duh." Dawn laughed. 

    "Okay. I'll drop by when the sun sets." Connor replied. 

    "We call that six o'clock here." 

    "Really? Seems kind of early." Connor mused, "It didn't get dark until later in L.A."

    "I know. Giles used to say it probably got darker here earlier due to all the Hellmouth energy floating around. This one time, Buffy was in this cemetery that was just covered in darkness while everywhere else it was day."

    "How's that happen?"

    "Some kid in a coma got powers from all the energy and he causing everyone's nightmares to come true." Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "Another time this girl turned invisible because everyone ignored her. Weird stuff happens here. Which reminds me…something weird happened to me this morning."

    "What happened?" Connor asked, standing beside her. 

    "Well I had this nightmare about when Buffy died, and when I woke up this weird energy was shooting out of my fingers." Dawn explained, "And I was all screaming and stuff, and of course here comes Buffy and Spike. So I had to like cover up everything like it was a dream. I want to go without the pokes and prods and spells to see what's up with me for a little while."

    "Probably a mistake, but whatever." Connor sighed.

    "There was another thing. The stuff I was shooting out of my fingers hit my lamp and put a hole in it. I know a little bit of science from hanging out with Willow so I knew what to look for. The hole wasn't burned through because none of the rest was melted. There were no breaks in the rest of it or pieces that had been blasted out. It was just like gone." Dawn went on. 

    "You should tell your sister." Connor replied again. 

    "Well, I will. Just give me some time. I might just be overreacting." Dawn explained. 

    "Can you do it now?" Connor asked. 

    "What? Shoot that stuff?" Dawn asked, "I don't know. I haven't tried."

    Dawn focused and used everything she had learned from Buffy and Willow about meditation. 

    And she got zip. 

    "Nothing." She groaned. 

    "Got any ideas as to how you did do it?" Connor asked.

    "Might be like stress or something, like when mutants get their powers. I think it comes from me being the Key. When Tara was all crazy, she said something about me being green energy. Same color as what came out, so there we go." Dawn reasoned. 

    "Hmm. Can we kiss now?" Connor asked. 

    "Sure."

    That night at the Bronze, Amy Madison was racking her brains. She needed to get the Slayer, but how? Glamours probably wouldn't trick her as they did on normal people. The one where she made Willow look like Warren could be effective, but that was not a true glamour per se and could affect her personality too much. Mind control she could work with, but then again the Slayer had a stronger will than most of the people she used that on. She could always turn her into a rat. But catching her would be hard, and God only knows Rosenberg would fix that little spell before it really got underway. 

    "Goddess, there's too many of them to fight." Amy growled mentally as she looked at the idiot she had mind controlled into rubbing her feet, "Firmer."

    "Maybe I should go for someone close to her. Well let's see. Willow's out of the running immediately and I'm not EVEN going to cast a spell on Xander after that last time. Hmm, maybe that blonde guy. What's his name? I mean it's not like he's anything special." Amy thought, as just then Dawn and Connor walked into the Bronze together. Amy smirked. 

    "Isn't that her sister?" Amy smiled, "Bingo. That should be easy enough. Whoa…what's up with that?"

    She looked at Dawn more closely and was blown away by the green energy flowing off of her aura.

    "Damn, that stuff is pouring off of her!" Amy said aloud, "Could be harder than I thought, but I'll manage."

    At that moment, Amy slunk back because Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow and Kennedy walked in. Followed by Tara. 

    "Hey wait a minute, isn't she dead? And what's with the leather? She was like all "look at me, I'm a free spirit". Now she's all "look at me, I'm so gothic I'm dead"." Amy groaned before casting a glamour on herself to change her appearance, "They notice me I'm dead."

    "Not too sure about this Buff." Xander said, "Dunno if I'm in a partying mood."

    "Me either. I'm kind of legally dead." Tara said. 

    "Well most people don't know that." Willow said holding her hand, "Plus it's not like anyone's going to ask."

    "Yeah, don't you call that the Hellmouth Denial factor?" Kennedy asked, holding Willow's other hand. 

    "Guys, I'm a guidance counselor so I'm giving you counsel. You need to get out and have some fun." Buffy said. 

    "Yeah but when I had fun down in Mexico, it ended up with lots of shooting and yelling and other assorted badness." Xander related. 

    "Hey, look." Spike began, "When I got that chip put in my head and couldn't kill people and got depressed I came here. Made me feel better being around people."

    "Really?" Xander asked. 

    "Yeah. It really helped me being here. Even when I couldn't kill people, I could still imagine I was jamming a railroad spike through their…" Spike stopped when the stares started. 

    Spike laughed slightly and grabbed Buffy's arm and dragged her off, "And now is the time when we dance."

    "Despite the gruesome detail, Spike is right. Being here will help with the grieving process. Come dance with me." Willow said to Xander. 

    "Okay, let's get jiggy with it." Xander sighed. 

     "Dance with me?" Kennedy asked eying Tara. 

    "W-well, I'm more of a slow dance type person, not so much a fast dancing grinding person." Tara said nervously. 

    "Oh come on. Enjoy yourself! Look at that outfit you're in! You're totally hot and dressed for the occasion! We can tease all the guys here! They get off on two girls dirty dancing! It's hot!" Kennedy said already gyrating a little.

    Tara thought about it, and shifted to her glamour makeup. With a cocky smile she said "Well what are we waiting for?"

    Dawn and Connor just found a couch and sat down. 

    "Your friends are nuts." Connor said, arching an eyebrow. 

    "For the most part." Dawn grinned as she watched Tara get wild on the dance floor.

    "So…more kissing?" Connor asked. 

    "Again, sure." Dawn said leaning over.

    Amy watched. This was somewhat confusing and a little difficult. Normally grabbing the Slayer's sister wouldn't be so hard, even with that guy with her. But now the Slayer, Willow, and their little club were all here. This was a bit too much for her. She needed some help. She needed a go-between. She needed something distracting. She smiled suddenly and remembered some dull-witted creatures that she knew were holed up across town. A little mind control and she could have them back here in about twenty minutes or so. 

    "Oh yeah, nothing like crashing a party. Especially, when some snakes get loose in this henhouse."


	4. Witchy Woman

    Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. And no it's not a Hellblazer crossover. Amazingly, I've never read much Hellblazer so I'm sure I'd screw up Constantine's character. Regardless, you'll see what the crossover is with this and future chapters. Needless to say, Mephisto is one of my favorite villains. And yeah, you'll be seeing some familiar faces as the story goes on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Poe watched the streets below as he sat on his perch above the Bronze. While his ally was inside enjoying herself, he was on guard. And that suited him just fine as he was a bird and had no real interest in dancing. Every now and then he'd fly to the street light and grab a moth for a bite, before returning. 

    People had come and gone and there were thankfully no vampires biting tonight. But something caught his eye down the street. A dozen somethings were quickly approaching the Bronze. Poe had a sort of preternatural sense about things, and whatever was coming they were definitely not human…well not completely.   
  
    Inside, Tara and Willow were sharing a slow, sensual dance with one another. Kennedy had long since sat down, a little out of breath from dirty dancing with Tara earlier.   
  
    "Wow, she can go a long time." Kennedy said.  
  
    The other five looked at her.   
  
    "Dancing I mean. That supernatural stamina and all…stop looking at me like that." Kennedy replied. 

    Xander began to open his mouth causing Kennedy to look at him, "Put that thought to words and I tear out your tongue."  
  
    Xander closed his mouth. Spike snickered to which he got an elbow to the ribs. Connor on the other hand was kind of fascinated by the entire concept of homosexuality and watched Willow and Tara. He'd never really been taught this by his…by Holtz. Dawn looked at them and then Kennedy.   
  
    "So how'd you guys patch everything up?" Dawn asked.   
  
    "Huh?" Kennedy asked.   
  
    "I was kind of wondering the same thing. You didn't seem to like Tara that much when she came back. Then after we get back from New York you're like best friends." Buffy stated.   
  
    "Well, at first I was sort of threatened by her. I mean I really liked Willow and I knew how much she loved Tara. I figured I didn't have a chance. But Willow managed to calm me down and we talked about things, and we took a break right? Well, while you guys were in New York we did the bulk of the patrolling. It was kind of uneasy at first, and then one night we ran into this weird demon that…well blew chunks at us." Kennedy explained.   
  
    "Frovlax demon. I got a cousin who married one." Spike pointed out.   
  
    "Oh, okay…well anyway some of it hit me and it burned me pretty badly. The demon took off and instead of chasing it down, Tara helped me. She used a healing spell and probably saved my life. Not only that, but when she touched me she must have been nervous and some of her feelings kind of went into me. I realized how worried she was that I might die and how much she loved Willow. So, after I was healed, I sat up and kissed her. She was shocked, but I explained and we talked about it for a while and decided if Willow was game, the three of us should try and be together. Besides, she has a nice rack." Kennedy smirked.   
  
    "Well granted." Xander said, getting looks, "Oh bite me."  
  


    "This is nice." Willow said, dancing slowly with Tara.   
  
    "Goddess yes. I haven't felt this relaxed since before I died." Tara said, laying her head on Willow's shoulder.   
  
    "Last night was pretty relaxing. Had this weird dream. For some reason I was on Sesame Street." Willow laughed.   
  
    "Did you see Snuffaluffagus?" Tara asked; a million miles away.   
  
    "No, it was totally Muppet free…well there was a little guy who was LIKE a Muppet." Willow replied.   
  
    "You're babbling but you smell nice so I'll let it go." Tara said with a smile that faded immediately as it began, "And damn it right when a good mood starts, here comes trouble."  
  
    "Huh?" Willow asked.   
  
    "Poe's spotted some…I don't know what they are coming this way." Tara said, seeing through her crow's eyes.   
  
    "Demons?" Willow asked, apprehensive.   
  
    "Probably. I don't think I've ever seen this kind before though. Get Buffy." Tara said as she picked up a pool cue and spun it for effect, "Chop chop."  
  
    "Buffy! Demons! This way!" Willow shouted, waving her arms and getting strange looks from some while getting wary looks from others in the Bronze.   
  
    "So much for an easy night." Buffy groaned, "Spike?"  
  
    Spike reached into his duster pocket and tossed her trusted Mr. Pointy to her.   
  
    "We don't know if they're vamps, luv." Spike added as he stood up and walked with her.   
  
    "Eh, well a stake in the heart sure won't be comfy…assuming they have hearts." Buffy said striding over to Willow and Tara, "You coming Connor?"  
  
    Connor was already up and behind her before she realized it.   
  
    "Kennedy, Xander, stay with Dawn." Buffy ordered.   
  
    A girl ran in the door, "Oh God! They're horrible!"  
  
    "It's okay, just get back there with the others and you'll be safe." Buffy said as the girl moved past her little group. 

    If any of them had bothered to look back, they would have seen a smirk on her face. Things were going exactly as Amy had planned.  
  
    Buffy's group walked outside and stood in the alleyway beside the Bronze where the demons were coming. They were very close. A Dozen scaly green humanoid creatures approached, hissing like snakes. Willow's eyes narrowed.   
  
    "I think I recognize these things." Willow stated.   
  
    "Well that's one of us. Been around for a while and never seen one of these ponces before." Spike said, surveying them.   
  
    "I'm not surprised if they're what I think they are." Willow replied.   
  
    "What am I dealing with here Will?" Buffy asked.   
  
    "Giles loaned me this book back in high school called the Nemedian Chronicles. It was all this really neat mythology that was supposedly older than the Epic of Gilgamesh. In it the hero, Conan, fought with these snake worshippers called Stygians. They were able to summon these demonic things called Serpent-Men. I'm guessing that's what these are. There are only a few hundred left in the world today. I'm surprised this many are in one place." Willow explained as the Serpent-Men drew nearer.   
  
    "On this world. They were all over my world." Connor said with a smile.  
  
    "Oh? How do we kill them then?" Buffy said, taking her battle stance.   
  
    "However you want." Connor said as he took off running at the Serpent-Men. 

    As he got nearer to the Bronze's outside wall, he leapt and using his Day-Walker strength and agility pushed off of it and behind the last of the Serpent-Men. Rising quickly, he broke the neck of one with a quick snap before another one attacked.   
  
    "I think that translates to they die like humans." Buffy said as she rushed one. 

    It threw several punches and kicks. Buffy blocked each one before grabbing the wrist and twisting the arm. Turning, she put her stake right into the creature's chest. It hissed loudly in pain and fell.   
  
    "Two down, ten to go." Buffy smirked as she engaged another.   
  
    Spike smiled evilly and went towards one of his own. It swung at him, hissing and he avoided the blow. He smiled and slapped it right in the face. It swung again and again missed. Spike slapped its face again. Spike laughed as it attempted to tackle him. He simply moved out of the way and pushed it, sending it on its face. It got up with a loud hiss and Spike just laughed again.   
  
    "Oh come on Nancy. You're making this too easy for me." Spike snickered. 

    The Serpent-Man went for a swing again and again Spike went to avoid it, but at the last second the creature grabbed Spike. Displaying long fangs it bit into his arm. Spike roared in pain and then looked at the creature in the eye. Spike's own eye turned from icy blue to yellow as his ridges and teeth grew in size. 

    "That hurt you stupid bugger."  
  
    Spike roared and sank his own fangs into the neck of the Serpent-Man. He then pushed the creature back into the wall of the Bronze before grabbing its neck and throwing it violently across the alley. He was straddling it a mere second later, raining his educated fists into its maw again and again and again. Blood spurted as the creature's hisses became squeals of pain. Spike grinned evilly as he pounded away.   
  
    "How's that feel?" Spike asked bitterly.   
  
    Willow was hanging back from the fight. She was the goalie tonight. If any of the creatures got past her, she kicked them back into play, usually with a telekinetic push. She smiled as she watched Tara battle two of the creatures, almost on pure instinct. She was getting good, very good. The sparring with Buffy and Spike had really begun to pay off, not to mention the fact that she was now a supernatural being of great strength. 

    As she threw a Serpent-Man into the wall and rabbit kicked (if you could call it that) it in the back of the head, Willow was amazed that this was the same shy girl she had met in Wicca group. She was a living dichotomy, shy yet cocky, gentle but violent. She was so powerful, so vicious, and so…primal.   
  
    "Whoa, calm down Willow." She said to herself, "Fight now, be horny later."  
  
    "One at your side." Tara's voice said in her head.  
  
    Willow's arm shot out and hit the Serpent-Man with a burst of electrical energy. It sputtered and fell.   
  
    "Thanks sweetie." Willow replied mentally, making Tara smirk, "She smirked! Goddess she never does that! That was so hot!"  
  
    "I'm still connected baby. Thanks." Tara thought back, making Willow blush.   
  
    "Spike, a little help!" Buffy said as she was on the back of the largest Serpent-Man choking it out.  
  
    Spike looked up from the Serpent he was pounding. He reasoned it wasn't going anywhere before rising and charging the one Buffy was on the back of. He leapt up and dropkicked it, making it fall backwards. Buffy rolled with the fall and flipped the Serpent back into two others.   
  
    "Thanks." She said, sounding refreshed.   
  
    "No problem." Spike said as Buffy arched forward, eyes wide.  
  
    "Spike, stop that." Buffy said in protest.   
  
    "What?"  
  
    "No smacking my ass in battle."  
  
  
  
    Inside, Dawn sighed as she sat with Kennedy and Xander. Every now and then they looked for the door after hearing something smash into trash cans out in the alley.   
  
    "They get to have all the fun." Dawn said, sadly.  
  
    "Yeah." Kennedy added.   
  
    "What? It's not fun in here with the Xan Man?" Xander asked. He got two very odd looks, "Shut up."  
  
    "But we didn't say anything." Dawn started.   
  
    "You were going to. I know that look." Xander said as he drank his beer.   
  
    "I should be out there. I'm a Potential Slayer damn it. I need to slay!" Kennedy sighed.   
  
    "Slayers get slain as often as they slay." Xander remarked, "Trust me, it's safer in here. Besides fighting evil up on the front lines? Not as fun as you'd think."  
  
    "Yeah like you'd know." Kennedy replied, turning her nose down at Xander.  
  
    "Remind me to tell you about how I saved the world. Trust me, its no fun." Xander replied.   
  
    "YOU saved the world?" Kennedy asked.   
    

    "Yeah, he saved it from Willow when she went all scary and veiny." Dawn said.

    "Okay, I stand corrected. I saved it twice. The time with Willow was the second time. I saved Buffy, Angel, Willow, and the rest of the world before that though. I'm a hero." Xander said, getting laughs from the two younger girls, "What?"  
    

    "Xander, you have to admit that's pretty hard to swallow." Dawn added.   
  
    "Yuck it up. I did so save the world….except nobody knew about it but me." Xander said, taking another sip of his beer.  
  
    "Oh please." Kennedy groaned.   
  
    "Same night I had sex with Faith." Xander replied.   
  
    "Yeah like Faith was a real choosey girl." Kennedy retorted.   
  
    "Oh no Kennedy, Xander's a babe magnet." Dawn laughed, "One time the whole town was in love with him. Willow…Buffy…my mom."  
  
    Kennedy laughed, "What did he do? Mess up a love spell?"  
  
    Xander looked down.   
  
    "As a matter of fact, it was a spell. Pretty good one too, but he botched it up." Some girl that Xander had never seen before said as she walked up. The three looked at her oddly, as she smiled. "Oh come on Xander. You don't remember me?"  
  
    "Not ringing any bells." Xander replied.   
  
    "Okay, how about this line? "Maybe we can hang out later. You're so sweet"." The girl said.   
  
    The wheels slowly turned in Xander's head, "Amy?"  
  
    The glamour went down and Amy stood there in a short, skintight black dress with horizontal rips on the arms, fishnets and high heels on her legs and feet, and a smile on her face.   
  
    "We have ourselves a winner." Amy smirked.   
  
    "Man Amy, you got trashy." Xander said running an eye over her.   
  
    Kennedy got up and growled, "This is the skank that put that spell on Willow that made her look like Warren."  
  
    "And hey if it isn't Willow's second little bitch." Amy replied.  
  
    "You'll think bitch when I jam my fist into your face!" Kennedy growled.   
  
    Amy brought her hands up, "Not in the face!"  
  
    Kennedy smiled and prepared to punch the girl, when Amy held one hand out and blew a white substance off of it. Kennedy got a whiff of it and fell promptly to the floor asleep.   
  
    "All too easy." Amy smirked.  
  
    Xander was up in a flash, but Amy raised her hand and he went flying off on top of a pool table.   
  
    "Take a load off Harris." Amy laughed before turning to Dawn, "Well if it isn't the little sister who wasn't."  
  
    Dawn tried to get up but was held fast by an invisible fist.   
  
    "You're not going anywhere sweetie." Amy said before plopping down beside her, "You know it's funny. I didn't know Buffy had a sister. Imagine my surprise to find she had one after I got back to normal. At first I kind of figured that you were adopted, but after seeing your aura tonight and the energy you're packing, it's some sort of spell to generate false memories. I guess since I was an animal when that little spell went up I was immune. Go figure."  
  
    "What do you want?" Dawn asked unable to move a muscle save the ones in her jaw.  
  
    "Right down to business. I like that. Well what I want is fairly simple. Just some revenge." Amy said as she opened a portal beside the couch where they sat, "Be seeing you."   
  
    With a nudge Dawn fell forwards into it. Amy smirked as the portal faded away. Seconds later Mr. Pointy flew into her shoulder. Buffy stood at the doorway with the others. Her face was a look of murder.   
  
    "Well hey Buffy. It's turning into a Sunnydale High reunion in here." Amy hissed as she grabbed her shoulder in pain.   
  
    Buffy raced forward and grabbed Amy before backhanding her hard.   
  
    "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Where the hell is my sister?" Buffy roared.   
  
    "You just answered your own question." Amy smirked. Buffy backhanded her again.  
  
    "Y-you sent Dawnie to H-hell?" Tara asked, stuttering.   
  
    "Y-y-yeah, I d-d-did." Amy said mocking her. Buffy backhanded her again. Amy was bleeding heavily.   
  
    "Bring her back." Buffy ordered with a death grip on Amy's throat.   
  
    "I can't." Amy choked out.   
  
    "You bring her back or they will have to get the Jaws of Life to pry me off of you." Buffy growled.   
  
    "I said I can't. She's beyond my reach now." Amy laughed.   
  
    "Willow..." Buffy began.  
  
    "She can't help you either. Someone's holding her there that is so powerful that even Willow can't help you." Amy said in disgust, looking at her former friend helping Xander up. 

    Willow frowned when Amy said that.   
  
    "What happened to you?" Willow asked.   
  
    "Well you see..." Amy started before being cut off by Buffy's fist.   
  
    "I don't even want to hear whatever stupid reason you have for doing this. I want my sister back and I want her back now or by God I'll tear your head off right here." Buffy growled again.  
  
    "In front of all these people?" Amy laughed, though she was seriously hurting.   
  
    "Willow."  
  
    "I'm on it." Willow said, raising her hands. All the people in the club except for the Scoobies and Amy froze.  
  
    "What was that?" Buffy asked, shaking Amy, "You were going to tell me how to get my sister back before I rip your lungs out?"  
  
    "You want her, you're going to have to go and get her yourself." Amy explained, "No force on earth could pull her back now. Not with Mephisto holding her."  
  
    Willow and Tara shuddered as they revived Kennedy.   
  
    "Mephisto? Oh Goddess no!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
    "Who's Mephisto?" Xander asked.   
  
    "Real evil bloke. Big King of Hell type like Neron." Spike said, lighting up a cigarette to calm his nerves, "Ten bucks says that this bint made some sort of deal with him."  
  
    "A deal for what?" Buffy asked.  
  
    "Riches." Amy lied, "Didn't even have to sell my soul as long as I got him a big mystical energy source and that stuff was flowing off of your sister."  
  
    Buffy punched her out and screamed, "She distracted us and used us to get Dawnie."  
  
    "You need me to kill her? Because I'm willing to." Spike asked.   
  
    "No. She's probably not telling us everything. She stays alive for now." Buffy spat in anger.   
  
    "So what do we do?" Xander asked in concern.   
  
    "We're opening up a portal to Hell and going after my sister. That's what we do." Buffy replied.   
  
    "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. We're going to Hell?" Xander asked.   
  
    "Unless you have better ideas, we have to." Buffy said.   
  
    "No, but can Willow even open a portal to Hell?" Xander asked again.   
  
    "If Amy did, I can. The problem is finding our way around. Hell is huge. We'd practically need someone who's been there before to find our way." Willow frowned, but then she perked up and reached into her purse and got out her cel phone, "Luckily I know somebody."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    In Los Angeles, a phone rang and was quickly grabbed by a well manicured hand.   
  
    "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. Oh hey Willow!" Cordelia said, "Uh huh…uh huh….oh God….I'll get him. ANGEL! PHONE FOR YOU!"


	5. Hell's Angel

    Thanks for the great reviews everybody. I appreciate them so keep them comin'. 

    Onto business now

    Elektrix- I would love to add the Saints in a future story. In fact I've been tossing around a Faith story for a while. And I intend to start it, thing is I have got to find the time to finish my other stories. I have a few at SHC I need to work on, in addition to World of Shadows here and yes I am still working on Teenage Dirtbag. I'm almost ready for a new chapter. The best thing about posting this story is its already finished and I just edited it. Took a while because the disk it was on was faulty but I got it.

    Unfortunately my Hulk fic is dead in the water. I just lost all interest in it, but maybe I'll work on it another day. Maybe even plot how I wanted the rest of the story to go. Just bored with it as of now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Another has a recurrent nightmare. He's fighting his lover, crossing swords. Moments ago he was not himself, beating her, spouting snide remarks. He had her and when he was done with her he would go after his insolent grandchilde. But she fought back with ferocity that he had rarely seen save in himself. Even at this point when he hated her, he could see why he loved her, why she was his. She stands above him, sword raised, ready to end him and he would gladly welcome such destruction at the hands of this goddess of fire in front of him. But then it hits him, making him curl into a ball on the floor. Mind numbing pain hits him and things suddenly grow dim and out of order. What was going on? Where was he? Who was in front of him? Slowly he recognizes her. 

    "Buffy?" he asks. 

    She looks at him, her weapon going to her side as her eyes widen. 

    "Angel?" she asks. 

    Shakily, he stands and holds to her, "Buffy, what's going on?"

    Her eyes close and her free arm wraps around his chest. He looks at her arm where he himself cut her moments ago, "Your arm…you're hurt?"

    "Angel?" she asks again, incredulously. 

    "Oh God what's going on? Everything's so muddled. I feel like I haven't seen you in months." He manages to squeak out as he hugs her. 

    Her face goes to his shoulder and he feels her tense. She sees something behind them and he hears it. Like all the air in the room is slowly being shifted. Acathla. God, the portal must be opening. Her lips quickly brush against his and he realizes that there is no hope. That love will not save them. He knows what she must do and accepts fate. 

    "I love you." She says quietly. 

    "I love YOU." He adds, putting emphasis on how much he loves her. 

    Her face brightens for a moment and a small smile escapes her lips as her hand caresses his cheek, "Close your eyes."

    He does as she asks and again feels her lips on his own, and smells the salt of her tears as they run down her face. He hears the portal opening behind him, sounding like wind chimes, and he is frightened. For the first time in a century he is afraid. 

    Pain replaces fear as his eyes open wide, knowing that she did what she had to, but still feeling betrayed. He tries to pull air into his lungs to say her name as he reaches for her. She backs away as he barely manages to say her name. 

    "Buffy."

    In the next instant he is falling, falling backwards into infinity. Landing roughly he surveys his surroundings and manages to pull the blade out of his chest. He sees beings standing mere feet away. Clad in black, horribly mutilated. He has heard of their kind before. Cenobites. One with nails in its head approaches him. 

    "We have such sights to show you. Such symphonies to compose." It says. 

    Pulling the sword into his hands, his face changes. 

    "You want me? You have to take me." He growls. 

    One approaches. He swings and decapitates it with the mystical blade he wields. He makes another lose its arm as it reaches for him. He charges and with a roar, slides the blade of the sword into the nail headed one with a bestial roar. He will get back somehow. He will return to Buffy. And he will, in time. 

    But not today. 

    The chains come from nowhere and dig into his skin. He screams and the last thing he sees is the chilling smile of the lead Cenobite before everything fades to black.

    "Such symphonies to compose." 

    "Angel? Angel are you there?"

    "Yeah. Sorry Willow. I zoned out for a second." Angel says into the receiver. 

    "Angel, do you think you can do it?" Willow asks. 

    "I'm not sure. Maybe. I'm not looking forward to it, but Dawn needs me. Buffy needs me. I can be in Sunnydale in an hour or so." Angel replies. 

    Suddenly, a portal opens in his office and Willow steps through. 

    "Too much time. The longer we wait the more pain Dawnie might be in." Willow says hanging up her cel phone. Angel looks at his own phone and follows suit. 

    "Since when can you do that?" Angel asks. 

    "Lessons with Stephen, remember?" 

    "Oh yeah. Okay I'm game. I just don't know how I'm of use here. Most of my memories of Hell have been repressed." Angel says. 

    "Don't worry. We can work on that. We just need to get moving. Grab some weapons and maybe some of Fred's books on dimensions. I can open up a portal at the Bronze." Willow said. 

    "No. I have a better way. Trust me on this." Angel says looking into the portal. Sticking his head through he's at the Bronze, "Whoa. Hey guys. Connor."

    Small waves and indignation from Connor greet Angel.

    "Going to help us out here Dead Boy?" Xander asks.

    "Yeah come this way." Angel nods back towards his office on the other side. 

    "Huh?" Buffy asks. 

    "I have a way to get us into Hell more safely than just a portal. Come on. Every minute here is about an hour in Hell. We don't have time to waste." Angel says. 

    "What about the Wicked Witch?" Spike asks, looking towards Amy. 

    "She the source of this?" Angel asks. 

    "Yeah." Buffy growls "Bring her."

    "Yeah. We've got ways of holding her." Angel states, as Spike jerks Amy up and they trounce through the portal. After they're all through, time resumes normally for those at the Bronze. 

    "Going to explain what we're doing here?" Buffy asks as Angel grabs some weapons from the case in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel and begins handing them out.

    "Yeah. We're going to get your sister. Willow, I need you to open up another portal since time is of the essence." Angel states. 

    "Where to?" Willow asks.

    "You familiar with a law firm called Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asks. 

    "Hey! They're my parents' lawyers." Xander adds. 

    "Yeah, I think so." Willow says. 

    "Good cause that's where we're going." Angel says again. 

    "They're all dead though. The Beast killed them." Connor said, remembering the events of months past. 

    "One thing you should learn about this world Connor. Lawyers are harder to kill than demons." Angel replied. 

    Dawn didn't like this. Not at all. This was uber-bad. Heavy on the uber. She held her knees close to her and looked around at the various things on all sides. They were things Buffy had killed. She knew it. They seemed so familiar. There was a big vampire, BIG, with feet that seemed to be cloven hooves. 

    There was a youngish black guy in a tailor made suit that seemed nice enough. Even handsome. But Dawn could tell he was a vampire. He moved with inhuman grace. There was an older man, dressed in rags but he didn't seem to put out the vampire vibe, he seemed to just look at the others like he wanted to kill them. He looked at Dawn from time to time and showed some warmth. 

    There was some skank in a schoolgirl outfit with dirty blonde hair and perpetual sneer on her face. Rounding out the group was a large, greenish demon with long ram horns, which also seemed to smile at Dawn. It was comforting, but something told Dawn that it wasn't a good thing. She had been here for hours and nothing had happened yet. She was afraid and occasionally heard terrible screams just out of sight, and closed her eyes whenever they occurred. She was terrified, but at least she wasn't in any real pain. Yet. 

    After watching her for a long enough time, the older man in rags went and sat beside her. 

    "It's alright. I won't hurt you." He said. 

    Oddly enough Dawn believed him. 

    "Where am I?" Dawn asked. 

    The man frowned slightly, "I think you already know unfortunately."

    "Hell?" she asked.

    "Yes, Hell." came a new voice. 

    The group parted as he strode forth. He was tall, his skin bright red and his hair wild and unkempt. A long tattered cape came from behind him. He observed her for a long time and marveled. 

    "The Key, in the flesh. Literally. And here I thought the Slayer was here and had been restrained." The newcomer said looking at the others, who backed away. 

    He smiled, "Well this day just keeps getting better and better. Not only will the Slayer soon be here for her "sister" as I imagine was Ms. Madison's plan, but I also have an immeasurable source of mystical power. Simply beautiful."

    "W-who are you?" Dawn asked, terrified. 

    The newcomer looked down at her like an insect, "I have many names, but the one I am called most often is Mephisto."

    "Man, I don't get this. Slayer never had a sister when I went up against her." The black man said. 

    "That's because she didn't you twit. This is the Key. A primal energy source that has existed for millennia. Currently, it is in human form, matter taken from the Slayer and grown to house the energy. Spells then weaved false memories to make the Slayer and all her compatriots believe she had always been there. All to keep her from the hands of a great and powerful evil." Mephisto explained.

    "Y-you know all about that?" Dawn asked. 

    "Yes. It's all that idiot Glorificus talks about as she sits on the throne meant for me." Mephisto said kneeling, "But soon she'll be silent and that throne will be mine."

    "G-Glorificus? Glory?" Dawn asked, remembering the Hell Goddess. 

    "Yes. She has returned and assumed the supreme throne of Hell now that the First is dead." Mephisto said, sneering evilly at the girl. 

    "Then I really am in Hell." Dawn said, as tears rolled down her face. 

    "Yes. And most of the enemies of your sister are here as well." Mephisto said gesturing at the group. 

    "Mr. Trick." He said gesturing at the black man in the suit, whose face had now vamped out. . 

    "Kakistos." The large vampire growled as Mephisto introduced him. 

    "Moloch." He said as the horned demon smiled. 

    "Sunday." Mephisto gestured towards the skank.

    "And one your sister never encountered, but was instead encountered by the vampire with the soul. Daniel Holtz." Mephisto smiled, looking at the older man who had been kind to her. 

    "Look upon them and know their faces. They are your custodians now, and they will now take you somewhere safe and sound so you can be reverted back to pure energy and fed to me." Mephisto laughed, as Kakistos violently lifted Dawn over his shoulder. 

    She screamed and howled as his agents began to walk away with her in tow. Mephisto laughed loudly. 

    "Unexpected? Yes. Disappointing? By no means." Mephisto smiled, "And now to wait for the Slayer."

    Lilah Morgan sighed as Angel and a half dozen other people trudged into the lobby. 

    "What is this?" she asked recognizing a few of the group from dossiers, "Cordelia calls and tells me you're coming over with some people and I see that it's a Slayer who'd shut us down and ANOTHER vampire with a soul? Not to mention the most powerful Wicca in the Western Hemisphere. PLEASE tell me that they're clients."

    "Nope. Sorry about that. Please move, we have problems to deal with." Angel said as they all head for the elevator. 

    "Oh no. I want to know whatever it is you're planning." Lilah growled as she followed them.

    "Long story short: Kid gets sucked into Hell; we need to get the kid back. Now sod off." Spike growls in warning. Lilah doesn't flinch and looks right back to Angel. 

    "This isn't really in the rules." Lilah states as they all cram into the elevator. 

    "Not really caring for the rules right now, Lilah. A friend of mine's sister is in a very unpleasant dimension and we need to get her back." Angel replied. 

    "Angel? What the Hell is going on?" Buffy asks. 

    "Something I've been trying to find out for the past few seconds." Lilah groans. 

    "After the problems with the First and we came back to clean up L.A., an offer was made. Join up with Wolfram and Hart and basically run it. It meant more funds, more resources, and better ways to help more people." Angel explains, "So we all took it. Currently we're dividing time between the hotel and here… for the time being."

    "I thought you hated these guys from the way you talked about them." Buffy asked. 

    "Sweetie, he does." Lilah smirked. 

    "Weren't you dead?" Connor asked.

    "Yes, but I signed a contract and made a commitment. I can't die until it's been honored." Lilah replied. 

    "Oh." Connor nodded, and then looked confused.

    The elevator stopped and Angel and the others piled out. 

    "Okay, Lilah get some security for this little darling." Angel said gripping Amy's arm and shoving her to Lilah, "Maybe a nice little holding cell with a view."

    "You're the boss." Lilah sighed as she led Amy down the hall to a desk and began talking to some security guards. 

    "Now then, let's talk about memories." Angel began. 

    "I think that's where Tara comes in." Willow said, looking to her lover. 

    "Well, I have some supernatural powers since I came back from the dead. More than just strength and speed and stuff. I can heal fast, see through my crow's eyes, and absorb and project memories and feelings. I think I might be able to reawaken yours of Hell, even if they are repressed. Then we can at least get a good idea of where we will be. I think." Tara explained. 

    "Well I have a question. I was tortured in Hell for what was apparently three hundred years my time. I probably didn't get to see the sights that much. How do we know this will even work?" Angel asked. 

    "Well, we don't." Willow stated. 

    "Angel, its all we have to get my sister back with. Please, we have to try." Buffy said, putting a hand on Angel's shoulder. 

    "I know and I'm willing. I'm just presenting the very real possibility that we may not be able to find her." Angel replied. 

    Some faces fell, Buffy and Connor's most notably. Spike merely burned holes in his grandsire's body with his gaze. 

    "We're going to get her back mate, if we have to bring Hell down around our ears, we'll find her." Spike growled. 

    "Alright, but we need to get moving. The faster we act, the better the chance of recovering her. Tara, do what you have to." Angel said, looking to the witch.

    "Okay, this may be painful." Tara said reaching out and taking Angel by the hand. 

    Angel breathed in and began to wince. He jerked back suddenly and roared in pain as his face began to change. Swinging wildly, he put a fist through a wall and roared in such a way that everyone standing nearby was taken back. Lilah even came back down the hall, having had Amy secured. 

    "Okay, that's not very good." Lilah winced herself as Angel began to cry hard as he slumped to his knees. He was very still for a long time before his face reverted to human and he looked at the others. Sniffing, he wiped his nose. 

    "Sorry. I'm…under control now….oh God…the pain was horrible there. God, they're just memories….but the pain." Angel said, shaking and sobbing. 

    "So not wanting to go down there." Xander said, shaken that someone as strong as Angel was crying. 

    "I guess we should figure out who should go and who should stay then." Buffy stated. 

    "Well, if you want my advice, which you probably don't, I think that those of you who are more supernatural should go. Us mere mortals should stay." Lilah noted. 

    "Hey, I was just joking. I'll go." Xander said. 

    "No. She's right." Angel said standing up and trying to shake off the effects of his memories being reawakened.

    "Yeah, I think I'll go with them on this. Hell might be a little rough. Angel's in because he's been there. I'm going because Dawn's there and hey, can't be any worse when I come back then when I came back from the dead." Buffy added. 

    "I-I'll go. I've been dead before too, so no big. I'm glad I left Poe in Sunnydale. I don't want to know what might like to eat crows down there." Tara said. 

    "Wherever the Slayer goes, I go." Spike stated. 

    "I'll come too." Connor added. 

    "Connor, no you're too young." Angel said to his son.

    Connor glared at his father, "I was raised in a Hell dimension. I might be able to track her. And I don't need your permission, DAD."

    "Xander, you and Kennedy should stay behind." Buffy ordered, without much protest from Xander or Kennedy ironically. 

    "What about me?" Willow asked, shakily. 

    "You might be useful, but you'd better stay here. You're getting better but things down there could still take advantage of your mental state. Plus you'd better keep an eye on Amy." Buffy said.

    "Right." Willow nodded. 

    "Hey, she's not going anywhere. The cell she's in is escape proof." Lilah added.

    "So were the cells down in the Initiative. I got out." Spike smirked. 

    "Maybe I can even talk to her. Get some information or make her slip up. Maybe help her." Willow sympathetically, "She might be going through the same thing I did with addiction."

    "I don't care if she is, my sister is in Hell!" Buffy snapped, then calmed down, "But do what you have to Will."

    Buffy turned, "Still with us Angel?"

    The vampire was leaning on the wall for support, "Yeah. I'm here. Still a little disoriented. I think they paraded me around and tortured me just because of how evil and proud I was. Might have a good lay of the land. Might just be hallucinations from the pain."

    "How are we getting there?" Buffy asked again, "You said something about a way other than a portal?"

    "Yeah, it might even help us get a bead on Dawn. It's not much but it's a shot." Angel said getting into the elevator and holding the door for the others, "It's a little something here we call the White Room."

__________________


	6. War is Hell

    Well once again let me say that I'm glad to get any and all reviews you feel willing to give me. I'm glad people are enjoying this story.

    Shadow Master- I don't have a Copy of Devil May Cry, however go to for the fan fiction at SHC. You'll find Devil May Cry on the second page I do believe. Also, check out some of the other stories there. I have more there but they're either incomplete or unedited. I always try to edit them before I post them here. That said, lots of good stuff there including the funniest damned Goku vs. Galactus fight I've ever read (also the only one I've ever read).

    Harry2- I always liked Ronin Warriors and Ryo was my favorite character, the only problem is he doesn't exactly fit here. Aside from the fact this is basically a finished fic that I'm just now posting, I'd have to go through the motions of getting Ryo to America, having him meet the Scoobies and having him join up with them so I can't really get him in here. Though I do hope that I've written something just as acceptable here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

    "Nice kitty. Nice kitty." Spike said as he saw the large panther in the White Room and it began to growl.   
  
    It glanced from Spike to his companions in the room. It looked them all over before lying down and purring loudly. Connor looked at the large jungle cat and cocked his head.   
  
    "Since when is that here?" he asked.   
  
    "New supernatural guardian to the White Room. I don't know the specifics exactly but it beats the last one." Angel said, somewhat more at ease.   
  
    "What was the last one?" Tara asked, as she smiled at the panther.   
  
    "Oh just your standard ancient evil being hiding in the form of a little girl. Evil hiding in innocence, that sort of thing. The Beast killed it a few months ago before he blocked out the sun. That's happened a lot around here lately." Angel noted.   
  
    "How's this "White Room" work exactly?" Buffy asked.   
  
    "Wesley did a diagnostic of the thing earlier this week. Basically described it as a "dimensional revolving door powered by a thought engine". In other words, you focus on a place and it sends you there. All we have to do is focus on Dawn and we should be right there with her. In theory." Angel replied.   
  
    "In theory?" Buffy asked.   
  
    "Well, it might be a little different if we go to Hell. We might not be able to get a lock on her. Still this thing is our best bet." Angel explained.   
  
    "So how do we get back?" Spike asked.   
  
    "Not a bad question." Buffy stated.   
  
    Angel looked over at them, "It can be set for retrieval. Let's see, how long do you think we'll be? A day at the outside?"  
  
    "Let's try for twelve hours. That's what, twelve minutes here?" Buffy asked.   
  
   "About right." Angel said as he began to play around with a control panel on the wall, which appeared as if by magick, "Okay retrieval is set for twelve minutes our time. We ready?"  
  
    There were a few wary nods. Angel crossed his fingers.   
  
    "Okay everybody; start focusing on Dawn and with any luck we'll be right by her or at least close to her." Angel said as he started to imagine Dawn's appearance and hoped that this would work. The others did likewise and the room seemed to grow ever whiter. The panther watched the proceedings and stifled a large cat-like yawn.   
  
  
  
  
  
    Seconds later, the group was in front of another group one of whom was carrying Dawn. They were in front of a gigantic castle that seemed to jut up into the air for miles and miles. The sky was red, the land fiery and made of jagged rocks. But the group was more focused on the other one than the scenery.  
  
    "Dawn!" Buffy yelled, and then took in the others, "Oh crap."  
  
   "Mr. Trick….Holtz." Angel growled.  
  
    "Angelus." Holtz growled, and then stared at Connor, "Stephen?"  
  
    "Father." Connor mouthed, unable to believe that his father was here in this realm.   
  
    Kakistos threw Dawn to the ground roughly and growled at Buffy, "Slayer."  
  
    "Khaki Pants." Buffy scowled as hefted her sword.   
  
    "Brad…Janet…Doctor Scott….can we PLEASE get down to business here people?" Spike growled as he vamped.   
  
    "Well now, if it ain't William the Bloody. Always wanted to run into you. I gotta see what ya got." Mr. Trick smirked as he himself vamped.   
  
    "Come on then Nance." Spike growled as he charged. 

    Mr. Trick did likewise and they met; Spike throwing a kick, his duster billowing in the hot wind as Trick blocked that very kick.   
  
    Holtz fired an arrow from the crossbow he was carrying and it flew right at Angel's heart. Angel's hand shot up and the arrow penetrated it instead. Angel ripped the arrow from his hand.   
  
    "The last time I saw you, I thought we had a truce. But it was all just some little smokescreen so you could have my son drop me into the ocean in a box. I've been aching for this." Angel roared.   
  
    "As have I, monster." Holtz said as he fired another arrow. 

    Angel dodged this one and closed the gap between he and the greatest vampire hunter of all time. Connor tackled him before he could reach him though.   
  
    "Connor! No!" Angel said, flipping his son off of him. As he stood an arrow hit him in the back.   
  
    "His name is Stephen." Holtz growled, watching Angel writhe with the arrow in his lower back. 

    Holtz prepared to fire another arrow. Connor kicked the crossbow from his hands. Holtz's jaw dropped.   
  
    "No. It's you and me." Connor said punching the man who raised him.   
  
  
    Angel was somewhat surprised by that reaction and reached for the arrow in his back before he noticed a pair of saddle shoes in front of him. One shot out and connected with him right in the face. He looked up at Sunday, who was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
    "I love a man who'll get down on his knees for a woman." Sunday smiled as she kicked him in the face again.   
  
  
  
    Buffy looked up at the massive, seven-foot tall Kakistos. He was growling and she looked at him remembering it had taken a support beam to stake him last time. If anything, he looked bigger than the last time.   
  
    "Slayer. This time you won't be so lucky. In Hell, I cannot be killed." Kakistos growled a terrible rumbling sound.   
  
    "Well, hey. I can hurt you a lot more then." Buffy quipped as she swung her blade at the giant vampire, who made no effort to move. The blade caught him in the arm and barely went in. 

    He chuckled. 

    "Tara, check on Dawn. This may take a while." Buffy mused  
  
    Kakistos swung at her and she ducked and tried to deliver strikes that did more than make the creature chuckle. Tara nodded and sprinted to where Dawn lay nursing her side. Tara smiled reassuringly to her and stroked her hair.   
  
    "It's okay now Dawnie, we're here." Tara smiled. 

    Dawn smiled then it dropped.  
  
    "Tara behind you." she said.  
  
    Tara turned and saw a large greenish demon with curved horns. He was for some reason amazingly attractive.   
  
    "Is the girl alright?" the demon asked.   
  
    "Y-yeah, she's okay." Tara stammered. Make that super attractive.   
  
    "Good. My, you're beautiful. A vision. You're stunning. Let me love you. Let me give you my love." The demon Moloch said as he walked closer with his arm extended. 

    Tara just stammered and smiled.   
  
    "Goddess, you're hot." She said, surprising herself. 

    Dawn sighed and hoped that all rescues didn't turn out this crappily.  
  
  
  


    Connor threw the man who raised him into a hard rock and grabbed him by the collar, "You killed yourself! Why?"  
  
    "I didn't kill myself Stephen, Angelus did. He can't be trusted." Holtz replied, as Connor's grip squeezed his throat.   
  
    "Don't lie to me! I've seen things. I've been told things. I have no love for Angel, but I know he wouldn't just kill a human, even one of his enemies." Connor said nearly in tears, "I know you had yourself killed so that I'd kill him."  
  
    "He had to pay for the sins he committed. He had to Stephen. I'm sorry I left you, but he had to pay and I knew I could count on you to make it so." Holtz replied.   
  
    Connor gritted his teeth and backhanded the man who had raised him, "That's not a good enough reason! You were my father! You used me and left me alone in a world I knew nothing about! It's just not good enough!"  
  
  
  
    Sunday threw another kick meant for Angel's face. Too bad he was ready this time. Angel caught the foot and violently twisted with all his might. Sunday screamed out in pain and fell backwards, her foot now nearly a 360. Angel pulled the arrow from his back and jammed it into Sunday's chest and into her heart. Nothing happened, except for Sunday starting to laugh.   
  
    "I'm already dead moron. I'm in Hell. Where am I supposed to go?" she laughed.   
  
    Angel scanned the area and saw that they were high up on a plateau and near the edge to boot. He then remembered watching South Park with Gunn. Grabbing Sunday's legs and swinging with all his might, he sent her over the cliff and with a smirk that could be said to be a bit too Angelus-like, he answered her question.   
  
    "Michigan."  
  
  
  
    "Not bad my man." Trick said blocking a backhand. He sent one of his own and Spike likewise blocked it.   
  
    "Oh trust me mate, I know." Spike smirked as he ducked a kick, "So who'd you learn from?"   
  
    "Oh picked it up here and there. You?" Trick laughed, carrying on a surprisingly civil conversation.   
  
    "The big ponce over there with all the Nancy Boy hair gel. Also picked up some tricks from killing Slayers." Spike explained, as he punched Trick hard in the face.   
  
    Trick responded with an elbow to Spike, "Yeah. Tell me about it. Never killed any Slayers of my own, but then again I didn't killed by any either."  
  
    Spike threw Trick into a rock facing, "Way I hear it, Faith did you in."  
  
    "I stand corrected. So that's who got me. Never saw their face. They got me from behind. Not really fair." Trick said headbutting Spike when he was in range.  
  
    "Yeah, but you would have taken the same shot given half a chance." Spike headbutted back.   
  
    "Yeah but then again I'm evil." Trick admitted.   
  
    "There is that." Spike added.   
  
  
  
    Buffy roared and swung her sword at the neck of Kakistos. He was almost more than she could handle on earth; in fact she got very lucky that he was so focused on her when Faith killed him. Now in Hell, he was virtually impossible to kill. Still a decapitation would be a hard thing to overcome.  
  
    The blade slid into the neck of the large vampire, and his good eye went wide with the attack. Then suddenly he smiled and pulled the sword from his neck and tossed it to the ground. Kakistos laughed.   
  
    "My neck would appear to be too thick for your attack." Kakistos smiled. 

    Kakistos backhanded Buffy violently and growled as he walked towards her. Buffy was dazed. The last time she had been hit that hard it was by Glory. She looked up in horror at the giant above her as it closed in on her.   
  
    Angel was instantly on the back of Kakistos biting and tearing. The larger vampire roared loudly and began reaching around in vain to rid himself of the nuisance. Angel held on as tight as he could groaning in pain when the vampire backed up and slammed him into the wall of the immense palace gate they were near.   
  
    "Grab the sword!" Angel yelled to Buffy.   
  
    Buffy rolled and gripped her sword by the hilt, "Okay, now what?"  
  
    "Other side! Other side!" Angel said as his back made an imprint in the stone wall thanks to Kakistos.  
  
    "Huh?" Buffy asked, quizzically cocking her head.   
  
    "Slash the other side!" Angel roared as Kakistos backed into the wall again.   
  
    "Oh! Okay!" Buffy said, moving in and slashing the other side of Kakistos's neck.  
  
    The giant vampire roared and laughed again, "To the same effect! You have not the strength of arm to rend my head from my shoulders!"  
  
    "Maybe not chuckles," Angel started as he gripped the head of Kakistos on either side, "but then again she just made it a whole lot easier for me!"  
  
    Angel groaned in exertion as he pulled the head of the vampire upwards. Kakistos began to screech in pain as his head was being torn from his body albeit very slowly. Kakistos moved forward and tried to get the smaller vampire off of his back. Still he could not: Angel had him in a death lock. Buffy ran after the mobile vampire and swung her sword again, at the front of Kakistos's neck this time. That last cut gave Angel all he needed to tear the head off. Angel fell back on the ground with the still moving head of Kakistos in his arms.   
  
    "Oh come on! He hasn't dusted yet?!" Angel groaned.   
  
  
  
    Moloch advanced on Tara, "Such fire. Such beauty. You…are a goddess."   
  
    Tara was smiling dopily and then raised her hand, palm flat, "And you are trying to bewitch me with an allure. Too bad it won't work. Repel."  
  
    Moloch exploded, completely destroyed, small bits of him showering the area, leaving Tara shocked and amazed.   
  
    "I-I was j-just trying to repel him! Honestly!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
    Everyone stopped and looked over at the stunned Tara standing there, covered in tiny bits of Moloch. Buffy blinked for the longest time trying to figure out what had just happened. Spike and Trick just started laughing loudly until the others looked at them as if they had grown more heads.   
  
    "Sorry." Spike said.   
  
    "Sorry. Well not really." Trick added.   
  
    "How amazed they are when they realize that Hell amplifies magickal power. That's one thing I never get tired of seeing." A new voice boomed, as Mephisto lowered down from the sky.   
  
    "Oh no, Buffy it's him! He's going to eat me!" Dawn said hiding behind Tara.   
  
    Buffy pointed her sword at Mephisto, "You were going to eat my sister?!"  
  
    "Yes. I was." Mephisto stated. He sighed as Buffy lodged the sword into his chest, "Come now. Let's not squabble over who wants to eat who here."  
  
    "Okay, maybe we can just kick your butt all around this Hell-Hole…literally and then go home." Buffy smiled, as her group regrouped behind her.   
  
    Mephisto smiled, revealing what seemed to be several hundred razor sharp teeth, "You honestly think you could defeat me, Slayer?"  
  
    "Well if you want to find out, let me know." Buffy smirked.   
  
    "Oh I like you. You're funny. But you're honestly barking up the wrong tree. Here I am supreme. I am all. I am…"  
  
    "Power, omnipotence, yeah we know." Angel groaned, "We deal with guys who give that speech a lot you know."  
  
    "Oh? My mistake. I'll try to be more original then in the future." Mephisto apologized.   
  
    "Okay, we're going to go now unless you want to make an issue of it." Buffy said.   
  
    "You'll need this for starters." Mephisto stated, pulling the sword from his chest and handing it to her, "But I'm still going to make an issue of it. That is a potent meal you're robbing me of and I really don't wish to be parted from it."  
  
    Dawn shrunk behind Spike and Tara.   
  
    "Piss off, mate." Spike growled.   
  
    "So vulgar. Where is the refined evil that I adore so much?" Mephisto asked, before looking to Angel, "Oh wait, there he is."  
  
    "You really like the sound of your voice don't you?" Buffy asked.   
  
    "I'm evil. Of course I do. And I'm really rather angry that you're trying to take my meal from me. I haven't eaten such a primal universal source in millennia." Mephisto explained, "Still, there is a part of me that is fascinated by your willingness to fight a battle you can't win so I'm going to make you a deal."  
  
    "How about I turn it down just on principle? I mean... demon... we're in Hell. Not really big with the trust right now." Buffy snarled.   
  
    "It's the only one you're going to get. I can assure you of that." Mephisto said, threateningly.   
  
    Buffy looked around at the others. Two teenagers, her current and former lovers, and a good friend were all here and none of them deserved to be. Buffy sighed and hated it when she had to do things like this. She turned to Mephisto and scowled.   
  
    "What kind of deal?"  
  
    Mephisto smiled evilly, "Well here in Hell we have such a hard time keeping rulers. Lucifer walked away from the throne. The First was destroyed. And so on and so forth. Currently, it should be me sitting on the throne, ruling over all Hell after several lifetimes of hard work and sacrifices. But alas, in Hell no one seems to get their just desserts because as I was ready to assume the throne, who should appear and take it but Glorificus."   
  
    "Oh for the love of…" Spike scowled.   
  
    "G-Glory?" Tara asked, remembering her very bad experience with the Hell Goddess.  
  
    "Now let me guess, you want me to take on Glory seeing as how I'm probably the only one who's ever beaten her so you can take the throne." Buffy groaned.   
  
    "One of."   
  
    "Excuse me?" Buffy asked.  
  
    "You're one of the only beings to ever defeat her. Another King of Hell called Malbolgia and myself defeated her once before. Unfortunately, he is too cowardly to confront her again." Mephisto stated.   
  
    "Not to rain on anyone's parade here, but Buffy, you couldn't possibly beat her here." Tara began.   
  
   "Shouldn't be that hard. Scrounge me up a Dagon Sphere, a troll hammer, and a Buffy Bot and it should be pretty simple." Buffy stated.   
  
    "Not exactly. On your world, Glorificus was rather…limited in her power. Upon returning here, her former strength has returned and she is quite possibly the mightiest and most cruel being in Hell." Mephisto explained.   
  
    "So what you're saying is that she's unbeatable and the only way we get out of here without fighting you is to face her?" Buffy asked, arching an eyebrow.   
  
    "Something like that, yes." Mephisto smirked.  
  
    "How long until the White Room retrieves us?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
    "Another eleven hours and forty five minutes." Angel stated.   
  
    "Excepting of course that I don't prevent it from performing that function." Mephisto smiled.  
  
    Buffy groaned and looked at the demon in front of her, "Can't we make another deal? Sell you a soul? Get you some powerful artifact? Something else?"   
  
    "Tempting, but no. It's my way or the highway. And let me tell you, the highway here isn't near as fun as AC/DC made it out to be." Mephisto laughed.   
  
    "Fine. I guess we have no choice." Buffy groaned.  
  
    "I guess you don't. Now get going." Mephisto said waving his hand and making Buffy and company vanish.   
  
    "I gotta say, boss, bad as that Slayer is, I don't think that she can pull it off." Mr. Trick stated.   
  
    "Idiot. She's not supposed to pull it off. She's just supposed to make it possible for me to destroy that idiot Glorificus." Mephisto grinned, "You and Holtz go tell the Judge that it's time."  
  
    "The Judge?!" Trick said surprised as Holtz went white.   
  
    "Yes. It's going to be a hot time in the old realm tonight." Mephisto laughed loudly, and then he abruptly stopped and snapped his fingers, "Mustn't get so caught up in my mirth that I forget to honor all contracts."  
  
  
  
  
  
    On earth, in a special magick resistant Wolfram and Hart detention cell, Amy Madison suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through her. Her eyes began to glow white with energy flowing off of them. Smiling she touched the wound on her shoulder, sealing it in an instant. She stood up and fired on the door with a wave of force, disintegrating it instantaneously. She smiled and gracefully walked out of her cell, almost laughing.   
  
    "Hey Willow…I'm coming for you."


	7. Hell is Weird and so is Amy

    Just a few chapters left people. Please R and R for me. Thanks to everyone who has.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    A new nightmare floods through the mind of another. She has argued with her lover about the proper uses of magick earlier. It is not something she is used to but it will be something she unfortunately will become more accustomed to as time goes on. Regardless, she is sitting here on the bench at the festival watching happy couples, children, and just regular people with smiles on their faces. Still she feels somewhat empty. Until a hand intertwines with her own. She smiles and looks over. Her smile quickly fades. This is not her petite redheaded lover, no this woman is blonde with curly hair and a more voluptuous figure. 

    "Hey sweetie." She smiles evilly as her hand grips hers tighter. 

    Tara opens her mouth to yell for help when the pain strikes. She can hear the bone crack and crumble as the woman beside her simply smiles more broadly. 

    "Oh come on lover. No one here can save you." The smiling bitch states, with her eyes cruel, watching as a few police officers on bikes go by, "Now all this pain can just go away if you just give me what I want."

    "W-What do you want?" Tara whimpers. 

    Her hand feels broken, crushed. 

    "I want you, lover." The woman says, lifting her hand and licking the blood from it. Her smile then fades as she spits the blood, "You're not the Key?! God! What is with you people?"

    The grip on Tara's hand increases as the woman begins to growl louder. Tears now freely flow down her face as the woman's tirade continues. 

    "All I want is my Key! Don't any of you care about what I want? Don't you?! God, you make me so angry!" the woman barks loudly. A coy smile then comes over her face, "Though I'd say right now you look good enough to eat."

    Tara whimpers again, but suddenly smiles as she sees Willow running across the lawn towards them. She's chanting something, a protection spell maybe? She doesn't care. All she knows is that Willow is coming to save her. Still she is afraid when the woman's hands take up spots on either side of her temples. Willow is then cut off from them by a long line of passersby. 

    Bright light floods Tara's peripheral vision as she feels sharp points enter her skull. This has to be how this woman, this monster feeds. Buffy's told them that much. Tara screams in pain and things suddenly start to swirl. She looks at the world in a much different light now, as her sanity has just fed the Hell Goddess known as Glory. 

    Or at least that's what Tara thinks happens. She can't remember much of those moments due to the trauma and her sanity being stolen. All she has is what she and Willow recreated piece by piece from that day. It's all a jumbled mess. She does remember the feeling though. 

    She remembers the feeling of her mind being peeled back like an onion and the feeling of insects crawling under her skin. She remembers being lost for days in her own mind, until Willow managed to save her. And even then, for weeks after she awoke to nightmares of that feeling. Months later, the nightmares became less and less frequent, but they were still there. Tara MaClay didn't fear much despite her meekness. And she fears less now, as she is an Avatar of the Crow. But still, the sight of those too perfect to be real ivory teeth and the beautiful blue eyes of Glory makes her wake up in cold sweats. So now, you can see why she's cowering behind her friends with Dawn, as the Hell Goddess is only a few feet away. 

    "They don't let you rest do they? Oh no! They want you to do something for them right then and there! No resting whatsoever! You have to go off and fight right this instant!" Buffy groaned as she saw her hated enemy descend from a flight of stone stairs, luxurious with her blonde hair flowing down her back, a thin material red, cleavage revealing dress, cut up the sides to her neck. Jewelry adorns her neck, ears, and arms as beautiful strappy stiletto shoes adorn her feet. There's a twisted smile on her face. 

    "That's why they're evil." Angel adds. 

    "God, I never looked forward tackling this bint before she became queen of Hell or whatever. Now this just plain sucks." Spike says, taking a fighting stance, "Still I'll burn in….well here….before I let her hurt the Nibblit or anyone else here."

    "Your concern is touching." Angel replied. 

    "Piss off Peaches." Spike says. 

    "She doesn't look so tough." Connor spits. 

    Everyone looks to him oddly, "What?"

    "She's very tough. Tougher still now that she's here. We have to be ready for anything. Expect the unexpected." Buffy orders before being enveloped in a crushing bear hug by Glory. 

    Growling in a primal fashion, Buffy hammers the back of the Hell Goddess's neck with clubbing blows. She slowly stops as she realizes she's not being snapped in twain. 

    "OH MY GOD! BUFFY! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Glory squeals like she's holding an old girlfriend from high school.

    Buffy looks over to the others with a confused look, as it is returned magnified times five. The Slayer looks down at Glory and manages to grab her attention, "Um, hi Glory. Why aren't you killing me?"

    "Oh you kidder. I've had thousands of years here to get over all that stuff from up above that we went through. As a matter of fact those times were the most fun an unholy mistress of pain and torment could have while stuck in a frail meaty torso." Glory giggled as she sat Buffy down, "Oooh. I like you hair!"

    "What the hell is going on?" Spike asked, deadpan. 

    Glory looks over at the bleach blonde vampire, "Hey! It's…..you! How are you! Wow, you haven't changed a bit except for that soul floating around in there. How long have you had that?"

    "Uh…bout a year now." Spike replies, looking at Buffy who's shrugging behind Glory. 

    Glory smiles and looks over the rest of the group, "I don't know you. I don't know you. OH DAWN! God, you got tall! And hey, it's the witch! I see you're coherent now. Good for you."

    "What the hell is going on?" Spike asks again. 

    "Um, Glory…no offense and all but, why aren't we smote yet? Did I say that right? Smote?" Buffy asks.

    "Oh come on silly, you know why. You killed me!" Glory laughs loudly. 

    "Yeah and that begs the question, what the hell is going on?" Spike sighs loudly. 

    "Well technically the stuffy British guy killed me when Ben took over our body again, but Buffy did all the hard work. Well, the other witch and the robot need credit too, but anyway you guys got me home! Isn't that wild?! I mean all that hard work finding the Key, getting the Key, keeping the Key and so on for nothing. I should have just let Buffy flog me with that hammer until I died. Then I got back here and whammo, a few thousand years of watching and waiting and I'm the Diva of Destruction around these parts." Glory smiled. 

    "So you're not mad?" Buffy asked, wincing a bit. 

    "Oh please, how can I stay mad at a face like that?" Glory asked, pinching Buffy's cheek "Still eat a hamburger or something girlfriend. Way too skinny. No offense."

    "What the hell is…" Spike said before Glory punched him hard sending him flying across the skyline. 

    "Spike!" Buffy and Dawn shrieked at once. 

    Glory looked at them, "Sorry. He was getting on my nerves. Plus he said my ass was lopsided up on earth. You have to believe I had that taken care of as soon as I got back.!"

    "Bring him back! Bring him back!" Buffy shouted loudly. 

    "Oh okay." Glory said snapping her fingers and making Spike drop back the ground in front of them. 

    Spike sat up and with a bewildered look on his face, fell back onto his back again.

    "So, what can I do ya for, kids?" Glory asked. 

    "Well we kinda got conned by this guy named Mephisto into trying to kill you so we could go back to earth and he could take over Hell. But we won't! No, with you being so nice and all and not….smoting….us. Smite! Smiting us!" Buffy stated, "Still if you could send us back to earth, we'd be pretty thankful. Please?"

    "Oh sure I will! Right after we get some meat on them bones." Glory said gesturing up the steps, "Let's go feast!"

    "Well really we don't have the time to…"

    "Buffy, I insist." Glory stated. 

    "Well, we really need to be going and…"

    "I said I INSIST." Glory said, slightly gritting her teeth. 

    Buffy looked at the others who were all hesitant and smiled.

    "Okay. Sure. We'll come to the feast…dinner…thing." Buffy replied. 

    "Oh good. Then you can zip right home after you watch me smash Mephisto like the piss ant that he is." Glory added. 

    "Oh…sure. Squash him once for me." Buffy sighed nervously as they began to head for the steps, "Um Angel?"

    "What?" Angel asked, before noticing Spike was still unconscious on the ground, "Oh right."

    And with that, Angel lifted his impudent grandchilde and the group followed Glory up the steps towards a feast. Something that made Mephisto smile extra wide as he watched it occur in the waters of his seeing pool. 

    "Perfect. Everything is going just as I planned it. And when the time is right, you'll know what to do?' Mephisto asked, looking over to a large, blue skinned demon with blunted horns walked up to the pool. 

    "I do." The Judge replied grimly as he watched the pool with Mephisto. 

    Lilah Morgan oftentimes looked up to the heavens and down to the hells and asked whatever gods or demons would listen, "Why me?". 

    She was young, beautiful, got a second chance at life, rich, and had lots of a swing at a major inter-dimensional law firm, in addition to having the most incredible legs that money could buy. But still, the bad things always seemed to be right up her alley. Case in point, just a few minutes ago the witch known as Amy Madison was placed in a special magick resistant cell. 

    Amy had a moderate power level with magick, nothing spectacularly great. She was capable of glamours, mind control, transmutation, and knew a few rituals. She wasn't supposed to be all that potent, nowhere near the levels of power that Willow Rosenberg had ever demonstrated on a bad day. But here she was, walking down the hallway with it in fire issuing out of the rooms behind her, her eyes fluctuating surges of white energy issuing from them. Lilah stood and watched in awe as security guards were turned into rats and pigs with mere facial expressions. 

    Lilah ducked down behind a desk with the boy Xander, someone she had the misfortune of being around right when all the madness started. She sighed when she saw he was looking at her legs. 

    "Yes I know they're fantastic, but we have some super sized problems right now." Lilah whispered. 

    "Right there with you, but I'm taking some time to enjoy my life before it runs out." Xander said. 

    The desk flew away and Amt stood there looking down at the two of them. 

    "Hey Xander. Aw and you have a girlfriend." Amy asked smirking. 

    "Not his girlfriend. Not even his friend." Lilah spouted. 

    "Uh Amy, I was wondering, if we could possibly get out of this at all?" Xander asked. 

    "Oh Xander. You know once upon a time I thought you were cute." Amy sighed. 

    "Okay this is good. Cuteness. Thank you Amy. Now can we go?" Xander asked politely, folding his hands together.

    "Of course that was before I lost weight." Amy added. 

    "Oh Shazbot." Xander replied, his smile fading rapidly.

    "Hmm, now what can I do to make things bad for you here? Make you swell up like a balloon? Turn you into a woman? Maybe turn what's her name here into a troll and have her start wanting you in the worst way?" Amy smirked. 

    "Well the woman thing means he can get with me." Willow said, behind Amy, her eyes black. 

    Amy turned and backhanded Willow sending her flying down the hallway. 

    "Hey Willow. Wanna do some spells?" Amy grinned. 

    Willow righted herself in mid air and shot blasts of black lightning at Amy. 

    "Sure. Follow my lead." Willow spouted.

    The blasts fizzled as they reached Amy. She then yawned loudly. 

    "Is that all you have?"

    "Not even close." Willow said, throwing a large fireball at Amy as Xander and Lilah ducked into an office. Again the attack just fizzled as it approached Amy. 

    "I'm guessing you got more from that bargain with Mephisto than riches." Willow stated. 

    "Oh I have riches now, the only kind that matters. I have power." Amy replied walking closer, "All you have to do to walk out of here and save yourself is to admit to me that I'm a better witch than you. That's all it will take."

    "I don't need to do that. Hold and bind." Willow stated, her eyes growing darker as bands of energy began to wrap themselves about Amy. 

    Amy smiled and shattered them as she kept going. 

    "What's the matter Willow? Feeling what its like to be left behind?" Amy laughed. 

    Willow merely scowled as her hair went solid black, "Let's take this up a notch."

    Willow gathered up all of her strength and let loose with a mega-strike of lightning that cascaded down the hallway towards Amy. Amy merely made her hand glow and deflected it back towards Willow slamming her into a wall. 

    "You're so fucking predictable, Willow." Amy smirked as she walked up and bound Willow in the Crimson bands of Cytorrak.

    "Advanced spell." Willow admitted.

    "And not one you know how to escape from, I know. I read your mind while I had you against the wall. It's weird because I don't even know how to do this spell. It just happened." Amy smiled, giddy at all of this, "You know how the bad guys in comics and movies are always disappointed when the battle was a lot easier than they expected? Not me! I beat you with ease! Hell, I could take a Sorcerer Supreme on pretty easily right now! I'm a goddess! Makes me wonder how proud my mom would be of me. But then I remember she was just a dumb bitch obsessed with being a cheerleader again, whereas I have vision. You know, after this I think I'm going to take on the Justice League. I've always heard that Superman is weak to magick, and I have to admit having him as a houseboy does sound pretty appealing."

    "Amy this is no good. All this power, it's a bad thing. I know from experience. You'll regret the things you do right now, later." Willow replied, trying to reason with her former friend. 

    "Yes Willow, let's talk about how big a burden power is. I mean you'd know. I mean you were always the smartest girl in school. You knew how to work the computers better that even Ms. Calendar did. You hung out with a superhero for God's sake! But no, that wasn't enough for you was it? You had to horn in on my territory too. You just had to play with magick. And first I thought, "You know this could be pretty cool. Willow's a nice person and it would be great to have someone to actually do spells with". Then you started doing spells that took me years to master in a few weeks. But still I was okay with that because I thought, "hey, it's just beginner's luck". And then came those three wonderful years where I was a rat. Eventually, it's you, of course, who brings me out of it. I missed the prom. I missed graduation. And Larry Bagby, the guy I lusted over, turned out to be gay and also dead! Not only that, but you're now LIGHT years ahead of me. Then you start getting all uppity and thinking that maybe we shouldn't do as much magick. Then you shut me out altogether because too much magick is bad and wrong. Then being the big hypocrite you are, you go and try to destroy the world." Amy stated, with malicious conviction in her voice. 

    "That doesn't bother me anymore. I paid my dues." Willow gritted through her teeth. 

    "No! No you didn't! You're just some little tag-a-long who got a hell of a lot of luck! I'm the real witch here! Me! I'm the one who knows the stuff! I'm the one who spends years at it! Me! Not you! And you get better than me! It was unfair!" Amy screeched, before regaining her composure, "But that's all rectified now. Now I'm the witch and you're just my bitch."

    "Ooh. Nice rhyme. I've tried being nice here. I really have, but now it's time to push the reality button here. You want to know why I got better than you Amy? Well here's a clue: I STUDIED! I worked long and hard to get my power. I did it to help protect my friends when we patrolled. I did it to make the world a better place. I did it for revenge and Goddess, it wasn't always fun. Most of it hurt." Willow stated, making Amy back up suddenly, "A lot of it was hard and lonely work. But I do my work and I do it well. I have always excelled at whatever I put my mind to while you cut corners and turned in invisible homework to just cruise along. You want to know why I got better than you? It's because I AM better than you." 

    Amy watched Willow for a moment, shaking in rage, "No! I'm better! You tell me I'm better or so help me I'll make you say it before I incinerate your friends, your family, and anyone else who gets in my way! I'm better than you! ME!"

    "Hey, get the hell away from my girlfriend." Kennedy spat as she walked out of an office down the hall. 

    "Well if it isn't the dyke. What was that honey? I didn't quite catch that." Amy said, spitefully as Kennedy walked closer. 

    "Then use some of that magick to clean your ears out." Kennedy said, striding up to Amy to stare face to face with her. 

    "Kennedy no! Get out of here!" Willow yelled. 

    "Yeah Kennedy, get out of here before I turn you into a rat or something." Amy laughed. 

    "Only rat I see here is right in front of me." Kennedy replied, "Now get away from my girl before I MAKE you get away from her."

    "Oh please. I'm a witch. No, I'm more than that. I'm a goddess. I can alter matter and bend nature to my will!" Amy laughed.

    Kennedy's hand shot out, striking Amy in the throat. Amy clutched it instinctively before being backhanded, punched in the gut, and nailed with a standing side kick before being flipped onto the ground and elbowed in the face. She moaned for a moment and then passed out. 

    "Yeah, but I know kung fu." Kennedy replied. 

    "I thought I told you to stay out of sight." Willow sighed. 

    "Yeah, but you're cute when you're all tied up and I look hot saving you." Kennedy winked.


	8. Glory Days

    "So, how do you like your spider? I had it specially shipped here all the way from the Sixth Circle and was just saving it for a special occasion." Glory smiled. 

    Buffy looked at the large, fat, still writhing spider on her plate and nervously smiled, "Maybe just a little too exotic for me."

    Glory pouted. 

    "Eh, our cuisine tends to do that to people. I won't even subject you to our Golgotha surprise." Glory shrugged. 

    "What's the surprise?" Buffy asked. 

    Glory began to open her mouth and then shut it. 

    "It's probably not a good idea to tell you. Mortal stomach and all." Glory stated.

    "You going to eat that?" Spike asked of Buffy's spider.

    "You're never kissing me again if you touch it." Buffy replied dead pan. 

    "Right then." Spike said, looking away.

    "Didn't the Mayor eat those for one of his rituals for the Ascension?" Angel asked. 

    "Looks like. Hey, we're in Hell. Why don't we ask him for a special recipe?" Buffy quipped sarcastically. 

    Glory snapped her fingers and Mayor Richard Wilkins stood on the other side of the table. 

    "Dick, should we put some garnish on this?" Glory asked of the spider. 

    "Well you know, I found that just a little bit of salt did wonders for those babies. They're very succulent too. It's like eating lobster. Of course if you're going to be feeding the Slayer there, I recommend some cyanide." The Mayor said before snickering. 

    Glory smirked and the Scoobies looked at him oddly. He sighed as he began to walk out of the dining hall. 

    "No one likes a little on the job humor anymore."

    "Okay, we have to get going soon. This just gets weirder and weirder." Buffy stated. 

    "Oh come on. Just a little longer. I'll get you some dessert." Glory pouted. 

    Buffy sighed, "Well it can't be worse than this…can it?"

    "Oh no. Desserts are good. Right now I'm just hankering for a brain or two to eat." Glory said smiling at Tara. 

    Tara gulped loudly. 

    "Oh I'm kidding! I kid, I kid! I kid because I love." Glory smiled.

    "So explain the deal about Mephisto with me again?" Glory asked when she didn't get a laugh. 

    "Eh, one of Willow's ex-friends magicked me to Hell in exchange for some deal or something, then Mephisto wanted to eat me, but Buffy showed and he made this deal where we kill you and we walk." Dawn explained. 

    "Typical." Glory shrugged, "Impossible tasks to take in exchange for survival. Demons are like that and humans are stupid enough to fall for it…well not just humans I guess. Vampires too."

    "Hey I'm just glad all the traveling arrangements were taken care of and I don't have to try and remember my place around here." Angel said, breaking into the conversation. 

    "Memory thing a bust?" Buffy asked. 

    "No, I remember everything. I think I might even know my way around here somewhat. Maybe not enough to actually be of any use, but it's good enough. The important thing is that I faced up to some things that were haunting me and can put them to rest now." Angel explained. 

    "Yeah. I know where you're coming from. We all have skeletons in our closets." Spike said, taking a drink of his goblet, "Damned good blood by the way."

    "Thanks." Glory chirped, then sat in perfect silence for a few seconds, "So who wants to watch me kick Mephisto's ass?"

    Hands shot up all around making Glory smile before she stood and with authority yelled, "MEPHISTO! SHOW YOUR LOWLY FACE!"

    After a few moments, a pentagram of fire began to form on the floor and red smoke issued up from it, revealing the demonic visage of Mephisto, accompanied by Mr. Trick and Holtz. 

    "You rang?" Mephisto asked with a smile and a bow. 

    "Mephisto, hey there. We have a problem here." Glory said with a grumble, "You weren't planning on killing me and taking my throne were you?"

    "What? My liege! How could you think such a thing?!" Mephisto asked in shock. 

    "Because my arch enemy over there told me so and she's too goody goody to lie whereas the truth is a foreign concept to you." Glory said, folding her arms.

    "In that case, you've got me." Mephisto laughed. 

    "Well you know what's coming next." Glory growled, popping her knuckles as she began walking around the table. 

    "Yes I suppose I do." Mephisto replied, his red cloak draped over his body, "A formal challenge to this would-be usurper then?"

    "Yes, I think that will do nicely. Mephisto, in accordance to our practices, I challenge you to a duel." Glory growled in anger, a sight to make any in Hell cringe. 

    Mephisto just smiled. 

    "Yes. Very good then. As the challenged I choose the weapons. I choose only one. This." Mephisto said, snapping his fingers as a large blue skinned demon appeared.

    "Well then, there you have it." Spike said looking for a stake to dust himself with. 

    "The Judge." Angel stated simply.

    "Oh Goddess. That's the Judge?" Tara asked. 

    "He's like a giant smurf." Dawn said, somewhat hiding behind a chair.

    "What's a smurf?" Connor asked, then shook his head, "And who's the Judge?"

    "Ancient demon that came forth to destroy the world by purifying it of all things, human. It was capable of destroying anything with the most basic feelings. It wiped away thousands of people before an army of knights managed to cut it into pieces. Flash forward a few centuries and Spike and Drusilla decide to reassemble the thing." Angel said, giving Spike a look. 

    "Hey mate, it was all in bad fun." Spike sighed. 

    "Then I came along and blew it up with a rocket launcher." Buffy replied, "But I didn't think I killed it. I just separated it back into pieces."

    "Allow me to fill in the blanks here then." Mephisto smiled as he strode around Glory, casting an occasional glance to the others, "When the Judge is separated in your world it is enough like death to have him here. He still has some idea that he is there of course, but only the minutest sensory perceptions. He is more consciously here as are the majority of his powers. Anything that has any trace of goodness in its heart will be destroyed by the Judge's touch. Something of obscene levels of evil on the other hand, like myself or Angelus would survive rather easily. Now you, oh great and powerful Glorificus, were wrapped in a human body for twenty years or so on the mortal plane. It affected your mannerisms, your mind, perhaps even your soul. For all intents and purposes, you're not the demon you once were. Still, I wasn't absolutely sure that you would be affected. You are Glorificus after all. So I managed to manipulate a great foe of yours here to see just how human you had become. I see you were gracious and debatably even kind and that brings my plans to fruition."

    Glory sneered, "You think that your little blue bitch has anything on me, sweetie?"

    "Yes. Kill her." Mephisto smiled, almost chipper. 

    Unholy flame burst from the Judge's hands striking Glory and making her back away, trying to bat the flame away as it caught and clung to her body. The Diva of Destruction screamed as she was scalded. 

    "Oh yes, and might I add that there is another fact that you were all probably unaware of. The flames of the Judge don't just kill, they obliterate. It was as if you never were after they strike you. You're gone, soul and all." Mephisto laughed as he looked at the rather frightened mortals standing nearby. 

    "Huddle. This is bad." Buffy said.

    "I get the feeling that after Glory, we're next." Angel said. 

    "Can you get the White Room to get us out of here? We're screwed if we stay." Spike added. 

    "No can do. It's set to recall us after a certain time. That's still hours away." Angel scowled. 

    "Damn. So what's the deal, Slayer?" Spike asked. 

    Buffy thought about it. 

    "We help Glory."

    "What? Why should we even try to help that bint?" Spike asked.

    "She didn't kill us right off after she saw us. That's more than I can say for Mephisto if the Judge does away with Glory." Buffy explained. 

    "So what do we do?" Tara asked. 

    "We need to draw the Judge's fire. Glory's holding up fine for now, but she's going to tire soon." Buffy explained. 

    "Right." Tara said, popping her neck, "Repel!" 

    While she was disappointed that the Judge didn't explode like Moloch had, Tara was pleased that the Judge went flying back into a wall, leaving an imprint. He then looked towards the Scoobies and growled. 

    "Slayer." The Judge growled as he fired on the Scoobies. 

    They all scattered as the fire hit the floor where they were. 

    "Hey Blue Boy! Miss me?" Buffy asked. 

    "Hold still and be destroyed." The Judge said calmly, "Let me lift the burden of humanity from you and put you at peace."

    "Sorry, I kind of like being at conflict so I'm not going to let one of those bolts hit me. I don't exactly have Glory's godly constitution." Buffy replied, leaping over another bolt of unholy fire. 

    She was smiling until she was caught by the throat by Mephisto. He smiled evilly as he held her out; backhanding Angel as he approached from behind in addition to easily overwhelming a spell from Tara. The Judge had his sights trained on the two as his hands glowed with the fire. Mephisto shook his head and held out Buffy.

    "This one first. She is MOST annoying." Mephisto laughed. 

    The Judge pointed towards the helpless Buffy and smiled. 

    However, he was grabbed from behind by the horns and thrown through one of the palace walls. A badly burned Glory looked at Mephisto and growled. Mephisto nervously sat Buffy down. He'd need all of his power for this battle. 

    In the next instant, he saw stars and suddenly wondered why he was on the other side of Hell. When he saw Glory teleport in front of him, he realized how he was there and fired on her with all of his might. To his credit, Glory stumbled back, somewhat drained from the Judge's attack. Mephisto chuckled as he turned up the heat. 

    "How does that feel, mighty Glorificus? Please tell me, Leviathan might want to take notes on my torturing technique after I assume the throne, so feel free to leave any comments." He laughed. 

    Glory dug her foot into the ground and took a step forward. She repeated the process, over and over again. Growling, she walked down the length of Mephisto's attack, the blast of hellfire growing more intense. It went white hot when she grew near him. Soon even, Mephisto winced and turned away as the blaze grew too bright even for him to gaze upon. He then roared in pain as her fingers dug into his flesh. Normally such an attack would be nothing to him, but this was another Hell god here. His flame died down and he saw a very naked and soot covered Glory with a scowl on her face. He actually trembled when she began to smile. 

    "It feels just fine. Now it's my turn." Glory replied as energy issued out from her own hands making Mephisto scream. 

    Back at the palace, things weren't going so well. The Judge had recovered and was firing on anything that moved. Trick had entered the fray as well, attacking Spike. Holtz fired his crossbow on Tara, who allowed him to exhaust his supply before pulling them out and striking him. Angel barely avoided a blast from the Judge and ran beside Buffy. 

    "This is great! How do we kill him?!" Angel shouted. 

    "Did you have to just bring forged weapons here?! You know, that whole "I cannot be killed by any weapon forged deal"!" Buffy shouted.

    "I didn't know it was going to happen!" Angel shouted back, as a bolt of the fire went between them. 

    "There is no escape. There is only peace." The Judge bellowed, firing another bolt with it trained right on the two. 

    Spike saw this and instantly looked to Trick. 

    "Come on Nance. Give me your best shot." Spike said, tapping his own chin. 

    Trick smiled and sent a kick towards the bleach blonde vampire. Spike caught him by the ankle and with a mighty shrug; he sent him flying into the path of the bolt. Trick was incinerated quickly with a scream that seemed to fade out of existence with him. The Judge was not deterred and fired on Spike as well. 

    "Tara! We need some help here!" Buffy shouted as the bolts came at them faster and faster. 

    Tara nodded and immediately raised a barrier to block the bolts. The barrier folded and collapsed, but it had been enough to give Buffy and the others the opportunity to escape that particular area. 

    Connor felt he had to do something. This was just another demon to be killed. He looked around for a weapon of some kind. He'd settle for anything. He grabbed a spider from the table and lobbed it at the Judge. It bounced off of his heavily muscled form, making the creature turn around. Stepping on the spider, making its gooey contents ooze out, he growled. He gestured towards Connor. 

    "Connor move!" Dawn shouted from across the room, where she had taken cover. 

    The bolt was already coming at Connor by the time that she had screamed that. It was too late. Connor breathed in, anticipating the nullity of oblivion and was suddenly shoved from the path of the bolt. Connor looked up and shouted in horror as Holtz was struck by it. He groaned in pain and looked at Connor with sad eyes as his body began to dissolve. 

    "Don't make my mistakes Stephen. Please, don't end up here like I----"

    There was nothing left as Connor stared at the spot where his foster father had been mere seconds before. His eyes teared up as he reached for that spot. His biological father managed to pull him away before another bolt of fire hit their former position. 

    "Keep moving! Just keep going!" Angel shouted as he lugged Connor along, drawing the fire.

    "Tara! Get Dawn! Try to get out of here!" Buffy shouted as she and Spike tried to draw the fire from Angel and Connor. Deep down inside, she realized that this was getting pointless fast. There was no escape and there was no way to keep dodging indefinitely. 

    Tara raced over to Dawn's side. 

    "We have to go, Dawnie." Tara said.

    Dawn watched the fire keep issuing from the Judge's hands and sighed in fear. 

    "Why bother? Where are we going to go? God, this is like a…" Dawn said with thought. 

    "Like what?"

    "A nightmare. Tara, I need some help. This morning when I woke up I was shooting this energy out. It's hard to explain but maybe if you gave me some help, I could do that again." Dawn explained. 

    "What?" Tara asked. 

    "Please Tara; just give me the benefit of the doubt. I'll explain later when we're all home okay? " Dawn pleaded.

    Tara looked at her and nodded, placing her hands on Dawn's shoulders. She breathed deep, inhaling the smell of brimstone that permeated the room now, and reached into Dawn's mind. It was dizzying but Tara could sense the power within Dawn. If she could sense it, she could manipulate it. Tara opened her eyes and pushed with her magick.

    Dawn's eyes began to glow bright green as the same colored energy launched itself from her hands, striking the hands of the Judge, as he prepared to fire on the others. The Judge winced and then roared in pain, stumbling back. He looked down and gaped in horror as he saw his hands had been perfectly cut off. There was no blood, no jagged cut. It was as if they were just gone. The Judge looked to Dawn and growled yet again. His stumps ignited with fire. 

    "That was uncalled for." The Judge scowled as he pointed his stumps to them. 

    Dawn closed her eyes and awaited the bursts of flame to strike both she and Tara. With a thundering sound, she jumped back and then opened them again. Glory was standing over a Judge shaped hole in the floor, popping her knuckles. 

    "So…who's for dessert again?" Glory asked.


	9. Hell is in our Hearts

    "So what happened to the Judge then?" Xander asked.

    "Well we were kind of fuzzy on the details about that. Glory said he was taken care of permanently so we just left it at that." Buffy replied.

    "I still can't believe that Glory was actually being nice." Willow said as she sat some coffee on the kitchen table.

    "We were pretty surprised too." Tara stated, taking a cup with Poe on her shoulder, glad that his ally was back from the netherworld. 

    "Eh. She reverted to type as far as I'm concerned." Spike stated, eating some leftover buffalo wings. 

    "I thought you said this chick was nice now?" Kennedy asked, slightly confused. 

    "Well, she was at first. We talked and laughed and stuff and she sent us back before the White Room could retrieve us, but she was still evil. Towards the end she was waving and giggling and then said "Come back to my realm again and I'll kill you all! Bye!"." Buffy explained, mimicking Glory. 

    "Goddess, that sucks. You afraid she'll try to give us hell? Figurative hell. Well, maybe literal." Willow babbled. 

    "I doubt it. She basically rules Hell now. She's got what she wanted when she was here on earth, and since I'm not planning any trips there anytime soon, I doubt we'll see her again. At least any time soon." Buffy added, drinking her coffee.

    "Well at least Angel's not repressing his memories of there now. If there's one good thing that came out of this, it's that." Willow said and then quickly added, "Oh yeah and we got Dawn back. Yes Siree. All's well in the world. We're good, Dawn's good, Angel's good even though he's working for an evil law firm."

    "You don't think you were too hard on Dawn were you?" Tara asked. 

    "Yeah, what with all the slapping in the back of the head and such." Xander added.

    "She was deliberately hiding something about herself from me. She was just mad that I'd stop her from going out and risking her life every night, WHICH I WILL BE DOING. It just makes me so mad that she never said anything like that." Buffy said, slightly angry. 

    "Not that I'm saying what she did was right, Buff. But that sounds awfully familiar." Xander said. 

    "Yeah, seems to me that someone else sang that song once." Spike added, as he bit into a buffalo wing. 

    "Huh?" Buffy asked, confused. 

    "Buff, it's just like you and your mom. You hid that Slayer thing from her for what? Three years? Then when she found out, she forbade you from doing it again and from what you've said was pretty mad at you. She was just trying to protect you like you're doing for Dawn." Xander explained. 

    "Little different there Xan. I was a Slayer. It was something I had to do, whether I liked it or not. It was my destiny. I was the Chosen One and all. I couldn't just stop. I had to be a Slayer or people would die. I would have killed to just be normal. " Buffy replied. 

    "Yeah, and I get that. The thing is this though. Dawn's the Key. She's not just your everyday girl. It's not like she can control what's happening here. She's just like you Buff. I mean the affinity for a certain peroxide blonde vampire alone is proof of that." Xander said. 

    "I'm hot." Spike smirked as he kept eating. 

    "What I'm trying to say is, you should probably try to help Dawn through this in ways your mom couldn't exactly help you. You can help her train and refine her powers and be a huge help to us." Xander went on. 

    "Yeah, and Tara and I could help with maybe the more mystical aspects of what she can do." Willow stated. 

    "Yeah. I think we should. Dawnie would like it a lot." Tara agreed. 

    "You guys are probably right. Maybe I can call Scott in New York and see if he could add anything to this. Maybe Dawn could go visit the school he teaches at for a while." Buffy reasoned. 

    "Now see, there you go. Good ideas all around." Willow smirked. 

    Kennedy started smirking and then just busted out laughing. 

    "Want to let us in on the joke?" Buffy asked, arching an eyebrow. 

    "Oh, it's just that with all the training talk, it sounds like you're going from Slayer to Watcher." Kennedy explained. 

    "Oh no! No tweed, no glasses, no running around saying "Oh dear" or "there could be dire consequences". None of that. Not a bit. No." Buffy shuddered, thinking that Giles would probably laugh his British ass off if he were here. Then she'd hit him. Yes, right in the back of the head. 

    Upstairs, Dawn was sitting in her room; grounded of course. Still, there was the satisfaction of her being able to channel whatever powers she had now. That whole Hell enhancing magick thing was probably the reason. So far she had put three tiny holes in the wall and sheered a sweater she didn't particularly like in half, with the piece sheered off nowhere to be found. 

    She smirked at that development and was finally getting it. She was the Key, and everyone had said that the Key was an energy matrix used to open the "locks" between dimensions. That's how Glory had intended to get back to Hell a few years ago. By doing a ritual on her that would bring down reality's walls so she could pass through. Buffy had died stopping it. Dawn reasoned that her powers were dimensional in nature then. She was teleporting bits and pieces of stuff to God only knows where. It was pretty cool all things considered. She then thought about what Glory had nearly done with her power a few years ago.

    "Whoa. I almost destroyed the universe." Dawn thought, "What other seventeen year old girl can say that?"

    She was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar rapping at her window. It was Connor. Dawn hurried to the window and smirked as she looked at him hanging from the ledge. 

    "Really sucks that there's not tree to climb here doesn't it?" Dawn said. 

    "Don't need one." Connor said, as he pulled himself inside. 

    "Yeah what with that twelve foot vertical leap of yours." Dawn replied. 

    She then was more serious, "How are you holding up?"

    "I'm alright. It was all really strange." Connor said. 

    "Tell me about it. A nice Glory, me getting powers, going to Hell for like six hours and coming back in just a few minutes. It was wild. I mean we were back by the time Kennedy was knocking Amy out. Time's weird." Dawn stated. 

    "Was more or less thinking about my father…fathers." Connor said. 

    "Oh I'm sorry Connor. I didn't know that's what you meant." Dawn replied. 

    "It's okay. It was just weird seeing them both. Angel barely spoke to me the whole time, but he saved my life. Then…Holtz..." Connor started, calling the man he had simply called father his whole life by his last name, "Holtz was there. I would have never thought he would have been. He wasn't an evil man."

    "Maybe not at first Connor, but from what you've said he did some evil things." Dawn said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

    Connor sat on her bed, "I know. He lied to me for years. He had himself killed so I'd think Angel did it. He hurt good people like Wesley who were just trying to help Angel. But I think he really cared about me. I mean he saved me down there. It's really confusing."

    "No one's perfect Connor. I thought my sister was once, but she's just as messed up as anyone else." Dawn said, sitting by him. 

    "Now he's gone, and I think it's really unfair. It's unfair that Angel became a vampire and killed his family. It's unfair that Angel has to feel so guilty over everything he's done. It's unfair that Holtz had to be so angry and vengeful. It's unfair that I was stolen away by him. It's unfair that Wesley got his throat slit. Everything's just completely unfair. Life's unfair." Connor said, shaking. 

    Dawn looked at him for a long time and then remembered the most important words anyone had ever said to her.

    "The hardest thing about life is living in it. Be brave. Live."

    Connor looked at her silently, and then kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and she likewise wrapped hers around him.

    "Thanks."

    "No problem. It's what I'm here for."

    "So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Connor started. 

    "What's that?"

    "You've got powers now, are you going to use them and patrol and things like that?" he asked. 

    "Connor, I'm going to do the only rational thing that a person can do once they get super-powers." Dawn smiled proudly, "I'm going to be a superhero."

    Downstairs, the other Scoobies were still laughing and talking about the evening's events. It was just now midnight. Tara looked at the clock in disbelief and shook her head. 

    "Hell time. What a crazy concept." She said before walking back to the table with another cup of coffee. 

    "So whatever happened to Mephisto?" Xander asked.

    "Huh?" Buffy asked. 

    "Well, the Judge was put six hundred feet under." Xander replied.

    "Yeah and everything Amy did was undone. She lost all that power she had gotten from Mephisto. You think Glory killed him?" Willow asked. 

    "Maybe. She mumbled something about a fitting punishment, but never went too far into it." Buffy replied, frowning that she didn't know the arch-demon's fate. 

    Just then the doorbell rang. 

    "Who could that be?" Willow asked. 

    "Spike, go see who it is?" Buffy asked.

    "Why me?" Spike asked in reply.

    "You're already up." Buffy stated. 

    "It could be a demon." Spike said.

    "So give us a yell if it's a demon. We've had a rough day. Not even I can heal as fast as you. Go." Buffy said. 

    Spike sighed and walked towards the front door, cursing under his breath the whole way. He swung it open roughly and his eyes went wide. There was the sound of knuckles popping and then a sound akin to a small clap of thunder. 

    Spike went flying back through the hallway, the kitchen and through the back door into the backyard landing roughly. The Scoobies poked their heads out and peered down the hallway and saw Mazikeen smirking, well the side of her face that wasn't covered was smirking. Mazikeen then turned and began walking back towards the taxi cab waiting on the street.

    "Oooh! Tell Lucifer we said hi!" Willow yelled after her.

    "He can call if he wants!" Tara yelled as well. 

    Kennedy looked at her girlfriends and shook her head. Then she noticed that they were worked up and she would be having a very good night tonight. Kennedy smiled evilly. 

    Xander on the other hand merely sighed and looked at the damage done to the door, "I'll get my tool belt."

    Buffy walked out to the spot in the backyard where Spike was laying in a heap, struggling to stay conscious. She knelt beside him and smirked. 

    "I told you so." She said.

    Spike made no response to her and merely raised his hand, pointing his index finger. 

    "Of course you know, this means WAR!" he managed to get out, slurring his words, before falling into blissful unconsciousness. 

    The Judge was cold. He reasoned that Glorificus had knocked him all the way down into the Ninth Circle, rumored to be the coldest place in all eternity. Freezing, he attempted to sit up. He was unable to. The cold was overpowering and the blue demon's teeth automatically chipped together. He was freezing and would soon lose consciousness. Still, his lips contorted into a smile as he could smell no trace of humanity. He laughed slightly. 

    "Peace, at last." He said, drifting into sleep.

    Amy Madison growled and kicked the bed in her small cell.

    "Willow's little bitch stopped me AGAIN. I hate her as much as I hate Willow…well maybe not that much." Amy growled. She fired a small energy bolt at the wall and it bounced off harmlessly, "And now I lost all that power and am in here AGAIN. It's not fair! It is SO not fair!"

    Amy hit the wall with her fist and immediately wished she hadn't. Her knuckles bled and she whined in anger as she sat down on her bed. She did a minor healing spell on her hand and laid back. 

    "Maybe…maybe it's not their fault. Maybe it's mine." She thought, "Maybe if I had made more of an attempt to study, I could've been at Willow's level. I might have actually been able to hang out with them and be their friends if I had tried harder to be friends with them. I mean it's not like they were bad people or anything. Maybe I'm sick. I might need help."

    Amy pondered that for the longest time and then sighed disgustedly, "No, that can't be it. It's not my fault. It's Willow's. It's all her fault that I'm here."

    Then Amy felt slightly dizzy. She sat up and fell to the floor of the cell and held her stomach. A sense of nausea was flowing over her. It wasn't a good feeling. She climbed to her knees and tried to crawl to the sink on the other side of the cell that Wolfram and Hart had been so generous to accommodate her with. As she crawled, she knew something was wrong. Really wrong. She screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor.

    Slowly, surely, a red hand reached up and grasped the sink, followed by another. The creature went to its feet and looked in the mirror. He scowled and slammed its hands into it. 

    "SON OF A BITCH!" Mephisto, Lord of Lies, Prince of Pain, Arch Duke of Hell, and all around evil guy was now sharing a body with the human female he had aided. And she wore really skanky and uncomfortable clothing. 

    Mephisto sighed and looked out the cell's window before slamming through its wall and leaping out to the street below. He would have his revenge. He would have his seat in Hell. He would destroy them all. The Supreme Kai. Malbolgia. Glorificus. The Slayer. All of them! He would not be held by this mortal form for very long.

    Landing on the street below, he pulled his feet from the holes in the pavement he had made with his impact. Examining that the mortal Amy's shoes were now ruined, he mused that it was probably best that he find something more accommodating to wear. He then felt something he wasn't used to. Hunger. 

    "I need a brain to eat." Mephisto sighed as he walked away from Wolfram and Hart in a skintight dress and fishnets. 

The End


End file.
